Hollywood Heights
by HollywoodHeightsFan12
Summary: What Would Happen If There Was No Contest?... What Would Happen If Loren Was Dating Cam?... How Does This Create Drama? Will There Be Love & Romance... Or Will Everyone Just Go Down In Flames! Tune In! You Wont Regret It!
1. Chapter 1

**Hollywood Heights: Chapter 1**

**What If Eddie Didn't Meet Loren Through The Contest? How Would It Change Their Story? How Would They Meet? What If Loren Was Dating Cameron? How Would These Things Change This Story "Hollywood Heights" Tune In!**

_**Eddie Is The Rock Star…..Loren Is The Valley Girl….Eddie Is Engaged To Chloe… Loren Is Dating Cameron….. Nora Is Dating Don…..Max Is Single….. Mel Is Dating Adam….. Tyler Is Dating Chloe Behind Eddie's Back….. Loren Still Writes Songs && Tweets Them To Eddie….. Eddie Is Still In LA Helping His Dad With MK && Looking For Inspiration!**_

**Scene 1- **Loren Home Talking To Mel Over Video Chat

** **On The Phone ****

**LOREN:** So What's Going On With Adam && You?

**MEL: **Perfecto! Lo, I'm So Happy!

**LOREN: **Aww…. Mel I'm So Happy For You &&…..

**MEL: **Lo, I Gotta Go….. Adam Is Taking Me To A Fancy Date! Bye!

**** Before Loren Could Say Bye….. Mel Hangs Up! ****

**** Loren Stares Eddie's Picture Hanging Up On Her Wall….. Listening To Something In The Air….. Writing A Song….. ****

**** Ring Ring! ****

**LOREN****: **Hello?

**PERSON: **Hey Loren, It's Cam!

**LOREN: **Hey Cam…. You Ready To Go On Our Date Already?

**CAM: **Of Course Babe…

**LOREN: **Kk….. I Cant Wait To See You?

**CAM: **Me To Babe….. Listen I Have To Go See You Tonight!

**LOREN:** Of Course….. But I Have My Shift The Café So If You Wanna Come After It…. We Can Go Straight There!

**CAM:** Ok…. I'll Be There After Your Shift…..Bye

**LOREN:** Bye…

(Loren Liked Cam ….. But She Didn't Love Him….. She Didn't Feel A Spark…..)

**** ****Loren Went To Her Shift The Café****** **

**Scene 2-**Eddie His Pent House

**** ****Eddie Was Writing Music….. He Looked On Twitter For Inspiration From Love_2_Love_U ….. He Wanted To Meet Her….. ****

**** Chloe Came In….. She Went In To Kiss Eddie Duran****

**EDDIE:**Babe….. I Have A Surprise For You…..

**CHLOE:**Other Than Being Engaged To Eddie Duran?!

**EDDIE:** Well….. I Thought I Was Eddie…. Not Eddie Duran**…..**

**CHLOE:**Of Course Sexy That's What I Meant….. So What Did You Get Me…..? A Diamond Watch….. Or A New Car?!

**EDDIE:**Better…..

**** Chloe Gets Excited…..Eddie Takes The Present Out && Hands It To Chloe….. Chloe Opens It Up….. Her Expression Goes From Happy To Neutral ****

**EDDIE:**Don't You Love It? I Know It's Not A Shiny New Car Or Diamonds…. But A Picture Of Us Together When I Engaged Is More Sentimental! Don't You Like IT?

**CHLOE:**Of Course! (She's Lying…..She Hates It)

****They Start To Make Out But…..****

**CHLOE:**Eddie…. I Love You But I Have The Modeling Job In Soho…. I Won't See You Till Tomorrow!

**EDDIE**: Just Skip It….. Don't Go! Me && You Will Take The Day Off….. I'll Call Jake && Tell Him To Cancel All My Meetings…

**CHLOE****:** Fine…. But I Still Have To Go….. Call My Agent…. You Go To The MK…. I'll Go Back To My Apartment….

**EDDIE:**Why Can't You Just Move In?!

**CHLOE:**I Told You Sexy….. I Want To Move In After Were Married!

**EDDIE:**Fine…. Go To Your Apartment But Were Going to Dinner Tonight!

**** Chloe Kisses Eddie Forcefully Then Leaves ****

**** Eddie Heads To MK****

**Scene 3-**Chloe Her Apartment

**** Chloe Goes To Her Bedroom ****

**** Knock Knock ****

**** Chloe Goes To Open Door ****

**CHLOE: **What Are You Doing Here?

**PERSON:** Now Why Say That To Your Lover?

**CHLOE:** I'm Not Your Lover Tyler…..

**TYLER:** Babe, You Know You Love Me…..

**** Tyler Makes Out With Chloe….. Chloe Doesn't Stop….. They Have Done This Before….. Their Making Out Leads To Something More Intense….. They End Up In Bed Together Again… Again Start Making Out ****

**Scene 4-**Eddie MK

**** Eddie Arrives At MK ….. Goes Up To Max's Condo Above The Bar/Restaurant To See His Dad****

**EDDIE:**Pops You Here?

**MAX:**Back Here!

****Eddie Goes To Terrace****

**EDDIE:**Pops Why Are You Out Here?!... Thinking About Mom?

**MAX:**I'm Sorry Eddie… Today's Our Anniversary…..

**EDDIE:** There's Nothing To Be Sorry About Pa…. You Loved Her && Still Do But I Wish You Would Find Someone To Make You Happy?!

**MAX:** You Make Me Happy! I Just Don't Think I'm Ready To Find Someone New?!

**EDDIE:** I Mean A GF ….. Someone Who Will Make You Happy! I'm Not Saying Replace Mom But You Shouldn't Be Alone Here!

**MAX:** I Understand… I'll Try… Enough About Me What's Going On With You?

**EDDIE:** IDK…. You Know There's This Twitter Girl…. Love_2_Love_U….

**MAX:** Ah…Huh?

**EDDIE:** Well She Tweets Me Lyrics… They Sound Really Good! But I Don't Know Her!

**MAX:** Ok….. What's The Problem?

**EDDIE:** I Want To Meet Her….. She Has Potential!

**MAX:** I Don't Understand That Whole Twitter Thing! I Can't Help You With That….. But What About Chloe?

**EDDIE:** Speaking Of…. I Have To Go Pa….. I'm Gonna Be Late! I Have To Go Home BYE!

**MAX:** Bye!

****EDDIE LEAVES FOR HIS HOME****

**Scene 5-**Mel && Adam Rumor

**MEL:**Adam….. Thank You So Much!

**ADAM:**NP….. You Look Beautiful Tonight!

**MEL:**Thank You! But Do You Just Wanna Go See A Movie….. && Not Watch It?!

**ADAM:**Why Would We See A Move If Were Not Gonna Wat…. Ohhh! I See! Let's Go!

****They Run Out… Make Out During Whole Movie****

****Movies Done… They Get Ice Cream…..****

**ADAM:**Mel….. I Need To Tell You Something… We Both Lost Our Virginity To Each Other….. That Made Us Stronger… I Love You Mel!

**MEL:**I Love You To….. But Never Mention What We Did Together In Public Again!

****They Both Giggle… Then Make Out****

**Scene 6:**Loren Cafe

**** Loren Is Done With Her Shift ….. She Txt's Cam To Come…. ****

**** 5 Minutes Later…****

**LOREN:**Hey Cam!

**CAM:**Hey Babe….. You Ready?

**LOREN:**Ya….. Let's Go!

****They Sit At A Table In The Corner At A Mexican Restaurant ****

**CAM:** So I'm Excited For USC! Babe…

**LOREN:** Huh? Oh… Ya!

**CAM:** You Don't Even Listen… It's Like I'm Invisible…. Loren?

**LOREN:** I'm Sorry….. I Do Listen…

**CAM:** I Know….. I…. I Lov…..

**LOREN:** I Gotta Go My Mom….. She Called Me… Bye! ** Loren Kissed Cam & Goes **

**CAM:** Wait!

**** But Loren Left ****

**** Cam Leaves…. 2 Minutes Later….. ****

**Scene 7:**Loren In Car

****She Turns On The Radio To Something In The Air****

**** Ring Ring ****

**LOREN:** Hey Mel!

**Mel:**OMG! Loren Adam Said I Love You!

**LOREN: **That's Amazing….. You Guise Are Perfect!

**MEL:**So What's Happening With You?!

**LOREN:**Well Was About To Tell Me He Loves Me!

**MEL: **What's The Problem? You Have Been Dating For Months?

**LOREN:** I Don't Think I Love Him Back… IDK… Change The Subject…. I'm Probably Just Kidding Myself… I Still Like Him Though….. I Think?

**MEL:** OK?!….. But Remember Eddie… You're Perfect For Him….. You Just Have To Wait…..

**LOREN:**Mel…. He Hasn't Even Noticed Me…..

**MEL:**What About His Last Concert! He Sang To You…. && Touched Your Hand!

**LOREN:**He Didn't Noti….

**MEL**: && What About The Tweets You Send To Him….. He Replies Back!

**LOREN:**Ya But Even If He Has Noticed He Is Still Engaged To Chloe Carter Who I Will Never Compare To….. She's A Supermodel… Who Am I?

**MEL:**You're Loren Tate….. Who Writes Beautiful Songs….. Which You Need To Show The World!

**LOREN:**Thanks Mel…..

**MEL:**Fine! I Have To Go….. Lisa Is Gonna Scream At Me Again For Staying Out Past Curfew!

**Scene 8:**Loren Home

**** Mel Hangs Up….. Loren Goes Home && Straight To Her Room…. Turns The Laptop On….. Straight To Twitter****

**** She Tweets Eddie A Few Lyrics….. ****

**LOREN'S TWEET TO EDDIE:**&& I Stood There Thinking I Would Be Okay…

****She Presses Send****

****Ding****

**EDDIE'S TWEET BACK:**Thank You But You Should Keep Them….. Your Lyrics Are Beautiful Love_2_Love_U… We Should Meet Up Some Day…

****Loren Gets So Excited….. Eddie Wants To Meet Her…..****

**LOREN TWEETS BACK:**Thank You…..&& We Should… EddieDuran21 Good Night!

**EDDIE TWEETS BACK:**Sweet Dreams!

****Loren Goes To Get Ready For Her Date****

_**How Did You Guise Like This Chapter….. I Know It's Long But I'm Trying To Make This Fan Fiction A Great One… **_

**POLL: Should Eddie Find Chloe Cheating On Him In The Next Chapter Or The One After? A. Yes B. No **

_**Tell Me What You Think! I'll Give You An Hour To Answer Because I'm Really In The Writing Mood!**_

_**Ask Me Anything About Hollywood Heights && Their Actors/Actresses….. I Know Everything About It! Follow Me On Twitter LorenTateHHLOED ! Inbox Me! #BiggestHHFanEVER #HHSeason2 #HollywoodHeights….. I Can Also Tell You Their Twitter Names! ~LOVE~ Bye! 3**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hollywood Heights: Chapter 2**

**Hey! Inbox Me! I Love Hollywood Heights! You Will Find What Happens With Everyone In This Chapter! Will There Be More Drama Or Love! Tune In!**

_**Recap: Eddie Knows About Love_2_Love_U (Loren) … He Wants To Meet Her… Chloe Is Cheating On Eddie With Tyler… Melissa && Adam Are Doing Perfect So Their Relationship Probably Won't Come Up In This Chapter… Loren Is About To Go On A Date With Eddie…..Sorry About Not Mentioning Nora… Nora Has Been Dating Don For About 3 Months…..Adriana Is Still Her Mean Self…..**_

_**-Hollywood Heights Continued-**_

**** Loren Went On Her Date With Cam… It Went Perfectly… At The End They Kissed… But Loren Did Not Really Feel Anything For It… They Are Now Going Out… ****

**** She Heads To Her Spot… A Mountain That Separate's The Valley From Hollywood….. She Knows Someone Knows About This Place To Because There Were Footsteps…..As Long As That Person Wasn't There When She Was… She Pulls Out Her Notebook && Starts Writing Songs ****

**Scene 2-**Eddie Pent House

**** Eddie Calls Chloe To See Where She's At ****

**CHLOE: **Hello?

**EDDIE: **Hey Babe….. Where You At?

**CHLOE: **I….. I Don't Feel Well….. I'm Gonna Go To Bed…..(She's Lying….. She Was With Tyler)

**EDDIE: **Feel Better….. Love You!

**CHLOE: **Love You 2….

**** Chloe Hangs Up ****

**** Eddie Decides To Go Over To Chloe's && Help Her Feel Better….. ****

**** He Gets In Car && Drives To Her Apartment… He Doesn't Knock….. ****

**Scene 3- Eddie Chloe's Apartment**

**CHLOE: **Eddie?!

**EDDIE: **What The Hell Is Going On Here?!

**CHLOE: **It's Not What It Looks Like!

**EDDIE: **Explain It To Me! You && Tyler Rorke Having Sex!

**CHLOE:**He Forced Me….. He Said If I Didn't He Would Tell A Lie That Would Ruin Me! Ruin Us!

**** Chloe Goes Over To Kiss Eddie But….. ****

**EDDIE:**Get Away From Me! You Know I Was The Stupid One… I Was The Joke Huh….. Jokes Over Chloe! Were Done!

**CHLOE:**Eddie Wait!

**TYLER:**Give It Up Chloe… He Doesn't Love You!

**** Eddie Gets In His Car && Drives Away ****

**** Eddie Gets Up To His Spot… (He's In Sunglasses && A Hoodie So He Hopes Noone Notices Him) …. He Turns The Corner….. He Sees A Woman Who Has Silky Dark Brown Hair ….. Sitting Against The Tree With A Pen && Notebook ****

**** Loren Hears Footsteps Behind Her… She Jumps Up….. Dropping The Notebook On The Dirt… ****

**EDDIE:**I Didn't Mean To Startle You! You Come Here To?

**LOREN:**I'm Sorry….. I'll Leave You Here…. I'll Go!

**** Before Eddie Can Say No… Loren Leaves ****

**** Eddie Sees The Notebook On The Floor….. He Picks It Up && Starts To Read….****

**** He Realizes He Met Love_2_Love_U… This Was Her Notebook…. He Reads On…. He Starts To Read The Last Page….. ****

"_**OMG! Eddie Duran Tweeted Me Back! I Am So Happy! I Wish I Met Him!... Sincerely, Loren"**_

_**What Did You Guise Think Of This Episode? Inbox Me! I'm Sorry This Chapter Is Short….. I Got Distracted && Now Have Writer's Block…... But The Next One May Be Longer… Any Questions?**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hollywood Heights: Chapter 3**

**Message Me! Ask Me More Questions! Tune In For More Drama && Love!**

_**Recap: Eddie Found Chloe Cheating On Him….. Loren Is Now Going Out With Cam….. Eddie Knows Who Love_2_Love_U Is Now… Loren Doesn't Know That Was Eddie Who Came Up Behind Her… **_

_**-Hollywood Heights Continued-**_

**** Loren Gets In Her Car && Starts Driving ****

**LOREN'S THOUGHTS:**That Person Looked So Familiar….. I Can't Believe We Were There At The Same Time…... OMG! My Notebook!

**** Loren Turns Around… ****

**Scene 2-**The Hill (Spot)

**** Loren Sees Eddie With Her Notebook ****

**LOREN: **Did You Read That?

**EDDIE:** Yes…..

**LOREN:** Who Are You?!

**EDDIE:** Promise Me You Won't Scream…

**LOREN:** It Depends On Who You Are?!

**** Eddie Giggles Then Takes Off His Sunglasses && Hat ****

**** Loren Holds In Her Smile ****

**LOREN:**You're Eddie Duran…..

**EDDIE:** Ya…. && Your Loren?

**LOREN:** So You Read The Last Page?

**EDDIE:** Yes!

**** They Giggle ****

**EDDIE:**Your Lyrics Are Really Good….. Do You Sing To?!

**LOREN:**I'm Not That Very Good!

**** Eddie Sits Down On The Dirt… He Pats The Ground Signaling For Loren To Sit Down Also ****

**EDDIE:**I'm Sure That's Not True!... I Would Like To Hear It Someday…..

**** Loren Smiles….. ****

**EDDIE:**So How Did You Find This Spot?

**LOREN:** Well When I Was Younger….. My….. My Dad Took Me Up Here To Watch A Meteor Shower…

**** Eddie Sees That Loren Was About To Cry…. Something Happened With Her Dad ****

**EDDIE:**Loren?

**LOREN:** Yes…..

**EDDIE:** Did Something Happen With Your Dad?

**LOREN:** I…..I…..Don't Wanna Talk About It….. I'm Sorry…..

**EDDIE:** Hey….. There's Nothing To Be Sorry About…..

**LOREN:** So How Did You Find This Spot?

**EDDIE:** Well….. I Just Found It….. I Come Up Here To Think….. When I First Sang In Public….. My Mom Said If I Ever Needed To Get Away….. Just Go Some Where I Could Feel Alone….. To Let All My Emotions Out… I Always Came Here When Something Bad Has Happened Or I Just Need To Calm Down…

**LOREN:** I Can Go….. It Seems Like You Need Space….. Bye

**** Before Eddie Could Say No….. Loren Left….. ****

**Scene 3-**Loren Home

**** She Goes Straight To Her Room ****

**LOREN'S THOUGHTS:**I Can't Believe I Had An Actual Conversation With Eddie Duran… Not Eddie Duran The Rock Star But Eddie Just An Ordinary Guy Who Has Emotions… I Want To See Him Again….. But What If He Doesn't Want To See Me….. Anyways He's Dating Chloe Carter….. She Didn't Know Chloe && Eddie Were Done Though… **

**** Loren Checks Her Twitter … She Sees A Tweet From Eddie… ****

**EDDIE'S TWEET:** Love_2_Love_U I Had Fun Today ….. I Hope We Could Do This Again… Sweet Dreams…..

**LOREN'S TWEET BACK:** EddieDuran21 I Did To….. Thank You For Sharing It….. && I Do To… Good Night…

**** Loren Goes To Sleep ****

**Scene 4-**Eddie Home

**EDDIE'S THOUGHTS:**He Didn't Even Focus On The Fact That Chloe Cheated On Him… I Met Love_2_Love_U… She Was So Beautiful! But I Hardly Know Her….. Plus I Just Got Out Of An Engagement….. I Tweeted Her Today….. She Is So Kind- Hearted && Caring….. I Can't Wait To See Her Again… Hopefully…..

**** Eddie Goes To Sleep ****

**** The Next Morning ****

**Scene 5-**Loren Home

**** Loren Is Getting Ready For School ****

**NORA:**Lo, You Ready For School? You're Gonna Be Late!

**LOREN:**Ya Mom! I'm Taking My Car To School! Bye Love You!

**NORA:**Bye Honey! Be Safe! Love You Too!

**** Loren Leaves For School! ****

**Scene 6-**School

**MEL: **Lo, Why Did You Tell Me You Met EDDIE DURAN!

**** Loren Brings Mel To The Corner Really Fast ****

**LOREN:** Ssshhhh Mel….. I Wanted To Tell You…..

**MEL:** Then Why Didn't You?!

**LOREN:** IDK… You Had Your Date With Adam…. Then Drama With Your Mom….. I'm Sorry But…..

**MEL:** So Are You Guise Going Out?! Did You Make Out With Him For Hours!

**LOREN:** No! Remember I'm Dating Cam! Plus… HE'S DATING CHLOE CARTER!

**MEL:** Didn't You Here Lo?

**LOREN:** Hear What?!

**MEL:** Chloe Was Caught Cheating On Eddie With Tyler Rorke! She Did An Interview With Lily Park….. But She Made Herself The Victim!

**LOREN'S THOUGHTS:** So That's Why Eddie Went To The Spot…. He Said He Goes There When He Needs To Calm Down…..

**MEL:** Lo, Lo, LO!

**LOREN:** What?

**MEL**: Were You Dreaming About Eddie?!

**LOREN:** Stop Mel! I'm With Cameron! I Like Cameron!

**MEL:** There's A Difference Between Love && Like? You Said Like….. Think About That… But The Next Time You See Eddie Duran… IDC You Call Me && Tell Me Everything!

**** Mel Leaves && Goes To Adam ****

**** Cam Goes Over To Loren ****

**CAM:**Hey Babe…..

**** He Kisses Loren….. ****

**LOREN:**Hey Sorry About Yesterday… Did You Want To Do Anything Today…..?

**CAM:**I Can't I Have Practice…. But We Can Do This Tomorrow! && I Would Like To Tell You What I've Been Trying To!

**LOREN:**Ok….. I Have To Go Bye!

**(Loren Hates How Cam Never Has Anytime To Spend With Her)**

**** Loren Leaves….. Then Cam After….. ****

**Scene 7-**Eddie Pent House

**** Eddie Seen Chloe's Interview….. It Just Makes Him Angrier….. ****

**** Knock Knock ****

**** Eddie Goes To Open The Door ****

**EDDIE:**What The Hell Are You Doing Here?!

**PERSON:**** I Love You Eddie! Just Let Me Explain!**

**EDDIE:**What Is There To Explain Chloe?! Get It Through… Were Done! You Lied To Me!

**CHLOE:**Eddie Please!

**EDDIE:**Get Out Of My Face….. I Never Wanna See You Again!

**** Eddie Slams The Door ****

**** He Calls Max To Come Over ****

**** 10 Minutes Later Max Comes ****

**MAX:**What's Up Eddie….. Why Aren't You With Chloe?

**EDDIE:**She Cheated On Me Pops! I Caught Her Cheating On Me With Tyler Rorke!

**MAX:**Calm Down Eddie! You Don't Wanna Do Something You Regret!

**EDDIE:**I'm Not But While I Was Out Setting Up A Nice Dinner She Was Out With Tyler! Everything She Told Me Was A Lie!

**MAX:**She'll Get What She Deserves… Just Forget Her…..

**EDDIE:**&& She Acted Like The Victim In An Interview….. I'm Done With Her….. I Never Wanna See Her Again!...

**** Eddie Leaves… Heads To His && Loren's Spot ****

**SCENE 8:** Loren School

**** School Is Over ****

**LOREN'S THOUGHTS:** Cam Never Has Time For Me….. I Just Don't Feel The Spark Anymore… But I Don't Wanna Break His Heart…

**** Loren Heads To Her && Eddie's Spot Not Knowing Eddie Was There****

_**Hey Everyone! How Did You Like This Chapter! Inbox Me!**_

**POLL: Should Eddie Kiss Loren The Next Chapter… Or The One After?**

**Yes! Leddie Forever!**

**No! It's Too Soon!**

_**Tell Me What You Think Of This Chapter! Tune In For Chapter 4!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hollywood Heights: Chapter 4**

**Message Me! Ask Me More Questions! Tune In For More Drama && Love!**

_**Recap: Eddie Is Becoming Good Friends With Loren… He Wants To Hear Her Sing… He Is Starting To Like Her But Is Holding Back Because He Just Got Out Of A Long Relationship With Chloe…. Speaking Of Chloe… Chloe Will Now Do Anything To Get Eddie Back… She Doesn't Care Who She Has To Step On…. But Eddie Wants Nothing To Due With Her… Loren Likes Eddie But Doesn't Want To Hurt Cam… But She Doesn't Have Any Interest In Cam Like She Does With Eddie… **_

_**-Hollywood Heights Continued-**_

**Scene 1:**The Hill

**LOREN:**Eddie?

**EDDIE:**Hey What Are You Doing Here?!

**LOREN:**Just Wanted Some Air….. I Can Leave If You Want Me To…. I Heard About Chloe… I'm So Sorry… I'll Just Leave You…..

**EDDIE:**Loren Wait?!

**LOREN:**No….. It's Ok… You Need Your Space…..

**EDDIE:**What I Really Need Right Now Is A Friend…..

**LOREN:**You Consider Me A Friend?

**EDDIE:**Of Course… I Don't Have That Many Friends In This Business… Only My Best Friend Ian…

**LOREN:****(Smiles) **

**** Eddie Pats The Ground For Loren To Come Sit Down ****

**** Loren Sits Next To Eddie ****

**** Everything Is Silent For A Few Seconds…. ****

**EDDIE:**You Know….. I Was The Joke In Everything…..

**** Loren Looks At Eddie Showing Eddie Has All Her Attention ****

**EDDIE:**She Lied About Everything… I Loved Her….. && She Loved Tyler… I Guess I Was The Fool!

**LOREN:**You're Not The Fool….. Chloe Was Lucky To Have You… If She Wanted To Take That For Granted That's Her Fault…. Not Yours… She Doesn't Deserve Someone As Amazing As You….. Eddie…..

**EDDIE:**Thank You….. You Truly Are Kind- Hearted…..

**** Loren Blushes ****

**EDDIE'S THOUGHTS:**How Could I Meet Someone So Special As Loren… Chloe Seen Me As Eddie Duran The Rock Star… But Loren Sees Me As Just Eddie….. A Regular Guy Who Has Feelings To….. She Understands Me…

**LOREN:**Eddie?

**EDDIE:**Yes?

**LOREN:**Thank You…

**EDDIE:**For What?

**LOREN:**For Helping Me Realize I Love Song Writing && Music…

**** Eddie Smiles ***

**EDDIE:**It Was My Pleasure!

**** They Giggle ****

**LOREN:**So Is That Why You Came Up To This Spot?

**EDDIE:** Oh You Mean My Spot?**(Jokingly)**

**LOREN:**Your Spot?!

**EDDIE:**Haha….. I'm Kidding We Can Share It!

**LOREN:**As Long As You Stay On Your Side!**(Jokingly)**

**** She Gets A Stick && Draws A Line In The Dirt ****

**LOREN:**As Long As You Don't Cross It There Won't Be Consequences…..

**** They Both Laugh ****

**EDDIE:**Oh Ya…. && What If I Do This?

**** Eddie Stands Up && Moves Closer To Loren ****

**LOREN:**Then I'll Have To Do This!...

**** She Takes His Hat && Runs ****

**EDDIE:**Oh No You Don't!

**** Eddie Runs After Her …. He Finally Catches Up To Her… He Grabs Her By The Waist… They Both Stare Into Each Other's Big Brown Eyes…. ****

**EDDIE:**Your Eyes Are Beautiful…

**** Their Lips Softly Touch Each Other… Their Kiss Is Passionate… Heart Felt… Their Kiss Lasts For 5 Minutes… ****

**** Loren Pulls Away ****

**LOREN:**Eddie… I Can't….

**EDDIE:**I Like You Loren… You're The Only One Who Thinks Of Me As Eddie… Not Eddie Duran The Rock Star…

**LOREN:**But…..

**EDDIE:**Is It Because Of Chloe? Were Done… I Feel Nothing For Her… We Are Never Ever Ever Getting Back Together!

**LOREN:**Eddie… I Do Like You….. It's Not Chloe….. I Have A Boyfriend…. His Name Is Cameron… I Should Of Never Kissed You….. I'm Sorry…

**** Eddie's Face Goes From Happy To Shock-Sad ****

**EDDIE:**Loren, I'm Sorry… I Hope We Can Still Be Friends?

**LOREN:**I Would Love That Eddie… You Duran Boys Are Nothing But Trouble? (Jokingly)

**** They Both Laugh ****

**EDDIE:**That's Not Fair…..You Know My Last Name But I Don't Know Yours?

**LOREN:**Its Tate….. Loren Tate…..

**EDDIE:**Well Loren Tate… What's Your #? I Would Like To Hang Out With You Later && Get To Know You?

**** Loren Smiles….. Gives Him Her #... They Both Leave….. ****

**LOREN'S THOUGHTS:** I Felt Something In That Kiss… There Was A Spark… It Was Passionate Unlike Cameron's… I Wanted To Keep Going But I Could Not Do That To Cam…. But At The Same Time I Don't Think I Could Keep On Going On With Dating Cameron… But I Don't Wanna Break His Heart….

**EDDIE'S THOUGHTS:** Loren Is So Beautiful….. But She's Already Dating Someone… I Will Not Destroy That… If We're Meant To Be….. We're Meant To Be….. Everything Will Fall Into Place… But Hopefully We Will Still Will Be Friends… I Know We Will Be…

**** Morning Comes ****

**Scene 2-** Eddie His Pent House

**** Eddie Decides To Text Loren ****

**EDDIE'S TEXT TO LOREN:** Good Morning Loren Tate, Did You Want To Hang Out Today?

**LOREN'S TEXT TO EDDIE:** Good Morning To You Eddie Duran, && Yes… Meet Me The Café?

**EDDIE'S TEXT TO LOREN:** See You There…

**Scene 3-** Café

**** Loren Is Sitting With Cam && Mel (Adam Had H.W So He Couldn't Make It) ****

**** Loren && Cam Are Holding Hands…. They Are Laughing…****

**** Eddie Walks In… ****

**** Loren Gets Up ****

**LOREN:** Eddie… You Made It…

**EDDIE: **Hey && Yes I Did….

**** Cam Is Looking At Loren… Mel Is Looking At Eddie ****

**** Mel Is Waiting To Be Introduced But…. ****

**MEL:** You're Eddie Duran!

**EDDIE:** Yes && You Must Be Melissa? Loren Talks About You All The Time!

**MEL:** It's Mel For Short! (Smiling)

**LOREN:** Oh… I'm Sorry Well You Met My Best Friend…. Meet Cam Now… Eddie….. This Is Cam…. Cam This Is Eddie….

**EDDIE:** Nice To Meet You…

**** They Do The Handshake That Guys Usually Do ****

**** Then They All Sit Down ….. Cam Next To Loren…. Loren Next To Mel… Eddie Across From Loren… ****

**** They Laugh && Talk The Whole Time ****

**** Eddie Sees Loren Holding Hands With Cam && Gets Jealous So He Wants To Leave…****

**EDDIE:** Well I'm Gonna Go But I'll Talk To You Later Loren… Nice To See You Cam && Mel… Bye

**LOREN:** I'll Call You Later Bye

**** They Both Smile At Each Other Which Cam Notices ****

**** Eddie Leaves ****

**MEL:** Adam Just Texted Me….. Ill Text You Later Lo…. Thanks So Much for Bringing Eddie Around!

**LOREN:** Haha Bye Mel!

**** Mel Leaves ****

**** It's Just Loren && Cam Sitting There ****

**LOREN'S THOUGHTS:** I Think It's Time To Break Up With Him But I Don't Want To Break His Heart….. I Can't…..

**LOREN:** I Have To Go… Talk To You Later… Bye

**CAM:** Bye Baby

**** Cam Kisses Loren ****

**** 2 Weeks Pass By….. During The Two Weeks Eddie && Loren Know A Lot About Each Other…. Their Friendship Is Strong… Loren Still Dating Cam But Wants To Break Up… Eddie Has Strong Feelings For Loren Now… Chloe Keeps Trying To Plead With Eddie To Take Her Back But He Won't… Max Knows Eddie Likes Loren… Nora Broke Up With Don… Loren Still Won't Let Eddie Listen To Her Music… ****

_**How Did You Guise Like This Chapter… The Next Chapter Will Have A Lot More Drama… Loren Will Make Her Decision: Eddie Or Cam? Loren Will Also Find A Secret That May Ruin A Relationship Forever… But Which One Would It Be? Tune In! You Don't Wanna Stop Reading!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hollywood Heights: Chapter 5**

**Message Me! Ask Me More Questions! Tune In For More Drama && Love!**

_**Recap: Eddie Is Starting To Forget About Chloe… But Chloe Won't Stop Till She Gets Him Back….. Nora && Max Are Starting To Get Close (Sorry, Their Won't Be Much Of Their Romance In Here Maybe)… Mel Is Happy With Adam… Adriana && Phil Are Still Together (They Probably Won't Come Up In The Story…. But Adriana Might)… Loren && Eddie Kissed…They Both Liked It But Loren Doesn't Want To Hurt Cam…So She Pulled Apart From Eddie… During 2 Weeks Loren && Eddie Have Really Gotten To Know Each Other… Eddie's Feelings Are Growing Stronger For Loren… Loren Is About To Have A Surprise That Will Maybe Ruin A Relationship Forever…. But Which One? Who Will She Choose? Cam or Eddie? Or Both? **_

_**-Hollywood Heights Continued-**_

**** Two Weeks Have Passed… Loren && Eddie's Friendship Is Stronger… Cam Is Always Busy…But He Still Likes Her… It's A Saturday… Loren Is Suppose To Go Out On A Date With Cam To A Super Fancy Restauraunt… ****

****Loren Is Getting Ready For Her Date With Cam****

**** Ring Ring ****

**LOREN:** Hello?

**CAM:** Hey… I Can't Go Tonight… I Have H.W… Sorry… But Maybe Tomorrow?

**LOREN:** Ya…

**CAM:** Thanks So Much! I'll Definitely Make It Up To You!

**LOREN:** You Don't Have To?

**CAM:** But I Will… Bye Baby!

**LOREN:** Bye…

**** Loren Hung Up ****

**** She Decided To Call Eddie ****

**EDDIE:** Hello?

**LOREN:** Hey Eddie It's Loren…

**EDDIE:** Hey! I Knew It Was You…

**** They Both Laugh ****

**LOREN:** So What Are You Doing?

**EDDIE:** Trying To Find Inspiration…

**LOREN:** Oh…

**EDDIE:** **** Eddie Knew Something Was Wrong With Loren By The Sound Of Her Voice ****

**EDDIE:** Why Don't You Come Over To My Place… You Could Help Me… && Maybe I Could Hear Some Of Your Music?

**LOREN:** Are You Sure? You're Working On Your Music… I Don't Wanna Bother You…

**EDDIE:** Loren?

**LOREN:** Ya…

**EDDIE:** Throughout These 2 Weeks… I've Gotten To Know You Very Well… You Won't Be A Bother… You Will Never Be A Bother…

**LOREN:** But What About The Paparazzi? What Would They Think? I Know You Hate The Media…

**EDDIE:** Trust Me… What More Are They Gonna Say…

**LOREN:** Well They Don't Know About Me…

**EDDIE:** Loren?

**LOREN:** Ya…..

**EDDIE:** Just Get Over Here…

**LOREN:** Ok… (Smiling)

**EDDIE:** See You Here In 5?

**LOREN:** Ya!

**EDDIE:** (Smiling)

**** Loren Hangs Up… She Leaves For Eddie's ****

**Scene 2-**Eddie's Pent House

**** Loren Enters The Complex && See's Jeffery****

**LOREN:**Hey Jeffery…..

**JEFFERY:**Hi Ms. Tate….. How Are You Doing Today?(Jeffery Loved Loren As A Friend Because She Would Always Talk To Him… Unlike Chloe)

**LOREN:**I'm Great….. Call Me Loren….. && You?

**JEFFERY:**O.k. …I'm Fantastic….. I'm Sure You Want To Go See Eddie Now?

**LOREN:**Thank You….. Have A Nice Day….

**** Loren Enters The Elevator….. Goes To The Highest Level…. Steps Out….. Knocks On Door….. ****

**** Person Opens It ****

**PERSON:**Loren… I Thought You Said 5 Minutes?...(Jokingly)

**LOREN:**Hey Eddie….. && I Was Just Talking To Jeffery Down There….. He's A Pretty Nice Guy…..

**EDDIE'S THOUGHTS:**This Is Why I Like Loren….. She Always Puts People In Front Of Her Without A Single Hesitation… But She's Dating Cam….. It's Better If We Just Stay Friends….

**LOREN:**Eddie?

**EDDIE:**Oh Sorry Loren….. Come In!

**** Loren Enters && Is Still Amazed With The Pent House ****

**EDDIE:**So… You Want To Get Started On Some Music?

**LOREN:**Eddie?

**EDDIE:**C'mon Loren… I Know You Can Sing && Your Lyrics Are Beautiful….. You Shouldn't Be Afraid To Tell The World…

**LOREN:**(Smiling)Thank You Eddie…..

**EDDIE:**So Will You?

**** Eddie Knows The Answer ****

**** Loren Goes To Sit Eddie's Grand Piano… ****

**** She Starts To Play && Sings So Beautifully….. Everything Is Quiet…. It Was Like She Stopped Time… ****

**LOREN'S THOUGHTS:**I Love Playing Music… It's Like I Was Meant For It… Eddie Inspired Me… My Feelings Are Growing Stronger For Him… But I'm Dating Cam… I Can't…

**EDDIE'S THOUGHTS:**Loren Is The Most Beautiful Person I Have Ever Met….. I Feel Something Between Us… It's Unexplainable….. She Plays Her Music So Amazing… But She's Dating Cam… I Can't… But I Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore!...

**** Just As Loren Finishes Playing Her Song…. Eddie Crashes His Lips On Hers… ****

**** She Pulls Away Quickly ****

**EDDIE:**Loren, I'm So Sorry… I Got Caught Up In The Moment….. I Should Of Never Done It… Please Forgive Me…..?...

**LOREN:**Eddie, Its Fine… I'm Sorry Too… I Should Of Never Led You On…

**EDDIE'S THOUGHTS:** I Loved That Kiss Between Me && Loren….. But I Was Being Selfish….. I Should Of Never Done That….. She Said She Led Me On… There She Goes Again… Her Being Her Selfless Person… She Cares For Other People Not Just Herself…

**LOREN'S THOUGHTS:**It Was Wrong What I Did…. I Should Of Never Led Eddie On…. I Know I Have A BF But He's Always Busy…. That Doesn't Excuse What I Did… The Bad Part About This Was I Didn't Want To Stop…

**EDDIE:**Loren? It's My Fault….

**LOREN:**Let's Just Forget About It, Please…

**EDDIE:**** ** Nods His Head ****

**LOREN:**I Got A Text From Melissa… She's At The Café….. Did You Want To Come?

**EDDIE:**Sure!

**** They Head Out For The Café… They Took Separate Cars Though… ****

**Scene 3-**Café

**** Loren && Eddie Walk In Together ****

**** Loren Notices 2 Other People Sitting At A Table In The Corner….. ****

**LOREN:**Eddie?

**EDDIE:**Ya…..

**LOREN:**Do You Really Want To Be Here?

**EDDIE:**Of Course….

**** They Both Smile ****

**** They Walk Towards The Table ****

**CAM:**Hey Baby!

**LOREN:**Hey!(Awkwardly)

**** Cam Pulls Loren In To Kiss Her ****

**** Eddie's Face Goes From Ok….. To A Frown….. But Doesn't Let That Get To Him ****

**** Loren Pulls Away Quickly Because She Notices Eddie's Frown ****

**MEL:**Lo, I Have Something Big To Tell You!

**LOREN:**Ya?

**MEL:**I Got Into UCLA With Adam… I'm So Happy!

**LOREN:**That's Amazing Mel!

**EDDIE:**Congrats Mel! UCLA Is A Great School!

**MEL:**Thank You… && Can I Get That On Video Once Again Eddie?! **(Sarcastically)**

**EDDIE:**Sure!

**MEL:**Really?!

**** Mel Takes Out Her Camera && Hands It To Eddie ****

**MEL:**This Is Going To Be Great For My Blog!

**** Eddie Takes Camera && Looks At It… ****

**EDDIE:**Hey Guise! Eddie Here! Guess What?! My Friend Mel Has Gotten Into UCLA! She Needs At Least 100,000 More Viewers… She Won't Let Me Go If He Doesn't Get It! ** Eddie Giggles… Then Hands Camera To Mel ** cc**  
**

**MEL:**OMG! Thanks So Much Eddie! I Have To Go Post This! Bye Loren!

**** Mel Leaves ****

**** It's Just Eddie, Cam, && Her (AWKWARD!) ** **

**** Cam Breaks The Silence ****

**CAM:**So Eddie?... How Long Have You Known Loren?!

**EDDIE:**About 3 Weeks…

**CAM:**Where'd You Meet?

**LOREN****: **Well Thats A Secret!(Sarcastically)

**** Loren Glances At Eddie && Giggles ****

**** Cam Notices && Starts To Get Angry && Jealous ****

**CAM:**Would You Mind Getting Us Some Drinks Loren?

**** Loren Glances At Cam ****

**LOREN:**Sure?... What Would You Like?

**EDDIE:**Why Don't I Get It?

**LOREN:**It's Ok Eddie…

**CAM:**I'll Have A Peña Colada…

**LOREN:**&& You Eddie?

**EDDIE:**I'm Fine But Thanks For Asking….

**** Loren Goes To Order The Drinks Leaving Cam && Eddie Together ****

**EDDIE:**So Cam? How Have You Been?

**CAM:**Listen Eddie, I Like Loren… We've Been Dating For A Long Time….. Don't Come Near Her… Ok? No Hard Feelings?

**EDDIE:**Excuse Me! Me && Loren Are Just Friends…. I Think It's Up To Her If She Wants To Hang Out With Me Or Not… But For A Fact It's Not Up To You!

**EDDIE'S THOUGHTS:**Who The Hell Does He Think He Is….. I Can't Believe Loren Doesn't Know His True Self….. He Reminds Me Exactly Like Chloe…..

**** Just As Cam Is About To Say Something… Loren Comes With Cam's Drink ****

**LOREN:**Here You Go Cam…..

**** Cam Takes The Drink && Pulls Loren Into Kiss Him… ****

**EDDIE:**** ** See's Loren Kissing Cam && Gets Angry ****

**EDDIE:**I'm Gonna Go!

**** Loren Pulls Away ****

**LOREN:**Wait Eddie? I'll Walk You To Your Car… I'll Be Right Back Cam…..

**** Loren Needed An Excuse… She Seen Eddie Was Angry ****

**Scene 4-**Café Parking Lot

**** Loren && Eddie Walk Out Of The Café … They're At Eddie's Car ****

**LOREN:**Eddie Are You OK?

**EDDIE:**No I'm Not…... It Kills Me To See You && Cam Together… I Like You Loren!

**LOREN:**I'm Sorry Eddie….

**EDDIE:**Just As I Thought… It's Ok….. I Should Of Known We Would Only Be Friends…. Look Im Gonna Go…

**LOREN:**Eddie? Wait…

**** Eddie Gets In His Car && Speeds Off ****

**EDDIE'S THOUGHTS:**I Should Of Known Loren && I Would Stay Friends… But She Doesn't Deserve Cam…

**LOREN'S THOUGHTS:**I Truly Do Like Eddie….. But What About Cam….

**** Loren Heads Back Inside && Finds A Little Surprise Waiting For Her ****

_**What's The Big Surprise Loren Found…. Tune In Next Chapter To Find Out! You Definitely Do Not Wanna Miss It! MESSAGE ME! Tell Me What You Think!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hollywood Heights: Chapter 6**

**Message Me! Ask Me More Questions! Tune In For More Drama && Love!**

_**Recap: Mel && Adam Got Into UCLA…. Eddie Is Angry Because Of Cam… Cam && Loren Are Starting To Pull Apart But Will Their Relationship Last Or Ruined Forever?**_

_**-Hollywood Heights-**_

**LOREN:**CAM?!

**** Loren Walks In To See Cam Making Out With Adriana's Best Friend….. Kim….. But Loren Isn't Crying… Cam Sees Loren && Pulls Apart From Kim….**

**CAM:**Loren! It's Not What It Looks Like!

**LOREN:**What Do You Mean It's Not What It Looks Like?! I Felt Sorry For You Cam… I Should Of Known You Would Be Out With Some Other Girl…

**CAM:**Well You Were Out With Eddie Every Day!

**LOREN:**Because You Were Always Busy But Now I Know Who You Were Really Busy With!

**** Cam Goes Towards Loren && Touches Her Arm…..****

**LOREN:** Get Away From Me! Don't Ever Talk To Me Again!

**** Loren Runs To Her Car Leaving Cam Behind && Leaves ****

**LOREN'S THOUGHTS:**How Could I Be So Naive….. I Should Of Known Why Cam Was Always Bailing On Me….. He Was Out With Some Girl… First It's My Dad….. Not It's My Ex-BF…. I Don't Think I Could Ever Trust Someone Again….. But Eddie Was There For Me… He Liked Me For Me… I Hope He Could Forgive Me….

**** Loren Heads Home ****

**Scene 2-**Loren's House

**LOREN:** Mom?!

**NORA:** LOREN! Whats Wrong?!

**LOREN:** Cam Cheated On Me!

**NORA:** Wait What?!

**** Loren Explains To Her Mom Everything That Had Happened Earlier In The Night Including Eddie ****

**NORA:** Well Loren , Do You Truly Like Eddie?

**LOREN:** Of Course I Do But He Might Not Forgive Me… I Chose Cam Instead Of Him… But My Heart Was Choosing Eddie… My Head Chose Cam… Which Is So Stupid!

**NORA:** I Don't Ever Wanna Hear You Call Yourself Stupid Again Loren….. You're Not… Now Do You Have Any Idea Where Eddie Might Be?

**LOREN:** I Think So, But I Don't Want To Make Him More Mad….

**** Ring Ring ****

**** Loren Goes To Get Her Phone ****

**LOREN:** Hello?

**PERSON:** Hey Loren It's Max…

( Loren && Max Met A Week Ago… Max Loved Loren Like As If He Was Her Own Daughter )

**LOREN:** Hey Max… (Shaky)

**MAX:** Listen Loren, Eddie Told Me What Happened &&….

**** Loren Quickly Interrupts Him… ****

**LOREN:** I Like Eddie… I Truly Do… I Broke Up With My Cam… I'm So Sorry Though… I Never Meant To Hurt Eddie…

**MAX:** Slow Down Loren… Eddie Likes You To… && I Know You Never Meant To Hurt Him… I Can Tell By How You Say Eddie Instead Of Eddie Duran The Rockstar… He Was Pretty Mad… Do You Have Any Idea Where He Could Be Though?

**LOREN:** I Think So But He's Angry… I Don't Want To Make Him More Upset….

**MAX:** Loren?... He's Angry Because Of The Fact That You Were With Cam… I Think It's Probably The First Time He Experienced Jealousy… Trust Me….. Go To Him…

**LOREN:** (Smiling Because Of The Fact That Eddie Was Jealous) Thanks Max… I Will && Thank You…

**** Loren Tells Nora Quickly What Happened Over The Phone && Goes Off To See Eddie ****

**Scene 3- Loren Her && Eddie's Spot**

**** Loren Was Coming Up The Mountain… When She Saw A Man With Sunglasses && A Hoodie… Leaning Against A Tall Tree….. ****

**LOREN: Eddie?**

**** Person Turns Around ****

**PERSON: Loren, What Are You Doing Here?**

**LOREN: ** Smiles….Sits Next To Eddie… Eddie Looks At Her But When She Looks Up He Looks Away… Loren Notices It ****

**LOREN: Im So Sorry Eddie… Please Let Me Explain….**

**EDDIE: It's Ok Loren….. I Should Of Known I Was No Good Fo…..**

**** Loren Interruts Eddie ****

**LOREN: He Cheated On Me….**

**** Eddie Looks Up… Getting Angry ****

**EDDIE: What… How Could He Do That To You?!**

**LOREN: ** Continuing On ****

**LOREN: The Sad Part Was I Didn't Cry Over Him…. IDK….. All That Was Going Through My Head Was He Cheated… He Didn't Want Me… Just Like My Father… **

**** Eddie Notices Loren's Eyes Watering Up ****

**** He Takes Loren's Hand Trying To Comfort Her ****

**EDDIE: I'm So Sorry Loren…. But It's Not Your Fault….. It Will Never Be Your Fault… It's Their Loss… Because They Missed Out On The Amazing Loren Tate…**

**** They Both Giggled… It Put A Smile On Loren's Face… She Looked Up At Eddie… ****

**LOREN: Eddie? I Do Have Feelings For You… I Always Did….. From The First Time I Met You….. **

**** Eddie Looked Into Loren's Eyes….. ****

**LOREN: I Wanted To Break It Off With Cam But I Didn't Want To Hurt Him… It Turned Out He Hurt Me… Throughout These Three Weeks… I've Really Gotten To Know You… Not Eddie Duran The Rockstar But Eddie The Sweet && Sensitive Person Who Let Me In On Everything…. Tonight When I Said I Chose Cam… I Was Speaking From My Head Not My Heart… My Heart Was Telling Me To Choose You But My Head Was Saying Choose Cam Because I Didn't Want To Hurt Anybody's Feelings… It Turns Out I Hurt The Most Important Person In My Life Right Now… The Person Who Never Hurt Me && Was There For Me In Everything… The Person Who Encouraged Me To Put My Music Out There… The Person Who I Truly Like… && That's You Eddie….. I Like You…**

**** Eddie Didn't Have To Say Anything….. Loren Knew What Was His Answer ****

**** Then, Their Lips Slowly Pressed Against Each Other….. But Deepened In It….. They Were Kissing For About 5 Minutes… They Needed Air… ****

**** They Never Broke Their Eye Contact Though ****

**EDDIE: Loren?**

**LOREN: Yes….**

**EDDIE: Your Amazing! The Most Beautiful Person I Have Ever Met….**

**LOREN: Thank You!**

**** Just As They Were About To Kiss Again Loren's Phone Rang….. ****

**LOREN: Hello?**

**PERSON: Where Are You?!**

**LOREN: Im With Eddie At Our Spot…. Whats Wrong Mom?**

**NORA: Dinner's Ready!**

**LOREN: Ill Be There In 20 Minutes! (Giggling)**

****Loren Hangs Up… Then Looks At Eddie ****

**LOREN: Im So Sorry Eddie… I Have To Get Home…**

**EDDIE: Ill Drive You…..**

**LOREN: That's Sweet But We Were In Separate Cars….**

**EDDIE: Then Ill Follow Behind You To Make Sure Your Safe…**

**LOREN: Ill Be Fine Eddie…**

**EDDIE: Im Not Taking No For An Answer Now Lets Go…**

**** They Walk Down The Mountain Together Holding Hands ****

**** They Get To The Cars… Before Eddie Gets In His Car… He Opens Loren's Car Door For Her… ****

**LOREN: Why Arent You Sweet…**

**** They Both Smile… Eddie Gives Her A Quick Peck && Gets In His Car ****

**** They Drive To Loren's House… Eddie Walks Loren To The Door….. ****

**EDDIE: I Had An Amazing Night… **

**LOREN: Me 2… **

**** Eddie Crashes His Lips Into Loren's… 2 Minutes Later… Loren Pulls Away….. ****

**LOREN: That Was Great && All But My Mom's Gonna Kill Me….. I Have To Go….. Call You Later…**

**** Loren Goes Inside…. Eddie Leaves ****

**( Little Did They Know … While They Were Kissing… A Flash Went Off….. A Person Was Standing There With A Camera… By Tomorrow It Would Make Headlines About Loren )**

_**How Will Loren React To This Photo…. How Will Eddie? The WHOLE World Will See Loren && Eddie Now Dating… What Will Chloe Do About It….. Will This Change Loren's Life Forever Or Is It Just A Big Misunderstanding That Will Blow Over 2 Days Later….. Hmmmmm…. Tune In The Next Chapter To Find Out! You Definitely Do Not Wanna Miss This!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hollywood Heights: Chapter 7**

**Hey Everybody! Thank You For All Your Great Reviews… I Know Some of You Wanted Loren To See The Fame Life… Don't Worry She Will Live The Life Of Fame… SPOILER: Loren Will Soon Become Famous By Her Music With The Help Of Eddie! I Know Some Of You Want Other Relationships In There Like More Adam && Mel, Nora && Max, && Chloe && Tyler… We Will Get To That But First I Want To Focus On Loren && Eddie! Tune In For More Drama && Romance! You Don't Want To Miss This!**

_**Recap: Loren Caught Cam Cheating On Her… Eddie && Loren Were Caught Kissing On Camera At Loren's House… **_

_**-Hollywood Heights-**_

**** ****Loren Went To Sleep Not Saying A Word To Nora During Dinner ****

**** Eddie Went To His Pent House…... ****

**Scene 1- **Chloe Her Condo

** **Since Chloe && Eddie Broke Up….. Chloe Has Been Trying To Get Back With Him But It Never Works….. ****

**** She Is On Her Laptop Searching Through Eddie Duran's Website… Something Pops On Her Screen….. ****

**** It Says **_**Latest Eddie Duran News….. **_**She Is Quick To Click On It….. It Leads Her To Another Website… **_**Lily Park's Website…**_** She Slams Her Laptop….. Then Gets in Her Car && Leaves To A Familiar Place….. ****

**Scene 2- **Chloe Mystery Person's Place

**** Chloe Pounds On The Door ****

**** Person Opens Up … Chloe Barges In ****

**CHLOE: **Who The Hell Does She Think She Is… Stealing Eddie Away From Me?!

**PERSON: **Hold Up Babe… Just Forget About Eddie…

** **Person Goes To Kiss Chloe ****

**CHLOE: **Get Off Me Tyler!... I Need To Figure Out A Plan To Find Out Who This Girl Is! Help Me!

**TYLER: **It's No Use Chloe… Eddie Doesn't Love You…

**CHLOE: **Eddie Still Loves Me…

**TYLER: **You're Starting To Sound Delusional Chlo… Just Come To Bed With Me… We Can Figure This Out Tomorrow…

**CHLOE: **Fine… But You Need To Help Me Find Who This Girl Is…

**TYLER:** Why Do You Wanna Know…You Can Be With Me… I Love You… We Can Go To New York && Start New Lives Together!... Without Eddie…

**CHLOE:** We Need Him Ty! As Soon As I Get His Money… We Can Go Anywhere We Want…

**** Chloe && Tyler Forcefully Make Out Then Go To The Bed For Something More… ****

**Scene 3- **Loren's House

**** It's Morning….. A Monday….. Nora Had To Go To Work….. Loren Heard Knocking On Her Front Door… ****

**** Loren Opens Door ****

**LOREN:**Hey Mel…

**** Loren Was Interrupted ****

**MEL:**How Could You Not Tell Me You Started Dating Eddie Duran!

**LOREN:**Were Not Dating?...

**MEL:**Then What's This?!

**** Mel Grabs Loren's Laptop From The Table && Types In Lily Parks Website ****

**** Front && Center Was A Headline That Read… "Eddie Caught In A Scandal Making Out With Mystery Girl…. What Happened With His Fiancé Chloe" ****

( The Paparazzi Never Found Out About Chloe && Eddie's Break Up )

**** Loren Sat Down && Read Out Loud ****

**LOREN: **_**"Eddie Caught Locking Lips With A Mystery Girl….. In The Valley….. Is She Some Rebound….. Or Is She The Real Deal? But What About Chloe Carter? Are They Done? ….. **_**** A Photo Of Eddie && Loren Kissing Is Under…. ** **

**LOREN:**Oh….. Oh… This Is Not Good!

**** Loren Is Walking Back && Forth ****

**MEL:**LO! How Could You Not Tell Me….. Wait What About Cam?!

**LOREN:**We're Not Dating….. At Least I Don't Think We Are?... && Cam Cheated On Me…

**MEL:**What?! I'm Gonna Kill Him!

**LOREN:**Stop Mel… I Was Ok About It….. Because I Was Planning On Breaking Up With Him Anyways… I Just Didn't Want To Hurt Him…

**MEL:**Lo! He Hurt You! What A Jerk!

**LOREN: **Trust Me Mel…. It's Ok… I'll Meet You Up At School….. I Have To Call Eddie…..

**MEL:**Ok…. But I Want All The Details…. Not A Single Thing Missing!

**LOREN:**OK….. See You There!

**** Mel Leaves For School ****

**** Loren Goes To Get In The Shower… She Had To Think Of What To Say To Eddie…. She Would Call Eddie After….. ****

**LOREN'S THOUGHTS:**I Can't Believe This… I Hope Eddie Isn't Mad… I Know He Hates The Paparazzi!...

**Scene 4- **Jake's Management

****Eddie Got Dressed && Drove To Jake's Management… Jake Needed To Tell Him Something…. ****

**** He Says Hi To Steven….. Then Goes Into Jake's Office… ****

**** Eddie See's A Woman Standing Next To Jake ****

**EDDIE:**Hey Jake… What's Wrong?

**JAKE:**Eddie Meet Kelly… She Works For Me Now…

**EDDIE:**Hi Kelly!

**KELLY:**Hey Eddie….. I'm Gonna Leave You && Jake To Talk…

**** Kelly Leaves The Room ****

**JAKE: **Eduardo!... What Have You Been Doing Lately?!

**EDDIE:**What Do You Mean?

**JAKE:**** ** Pulls Up The Website… Shows Eddie ****

**** Eddie Reads The Whole Thing…. && See's Loren && Him Kissing… ****

**JAKE:**Who's That Girl?!

**EDDIE:**She's Loren Tate….

**JAKE:**Look….. I Know You Just Got Out Of A Relationship With Chloe…

**EDDIE:**That's My Personal Life… You Don't Know Loren… You Will Not Tell Me When To Date && Who Too!

**JAKE:**Calm Down Eddie…. It's Just What If She's Like Chl…..

**** Eddie Interrupts Jake ****

**EDDIE:**She Is Nothing Like Chloe….. She Is Beautiful, Sweet, Kind, Selfless… I Can Go On && On... Chloe Is The Total Opposite!

**JAKE:**Ok… But The Press Is Going To Ask About You && Chloe….Are You Ready?

**EDDIE:**Of Course… It's Time The World Knows….

**JAKE:**I'll Schedule It For Today?

**EDDIE:**No Tomorrow… I Want To Spend The Day With Loren… I Have To Go…..

**JAKE:**I'll Call You Later Then…..

**** Eddie Leaves… But His Phone Rings ****

**EDDIE:**Hello?

**LOREN:**Hey Eddie….. It's Loren…..

**EDDIE:**Of Course I Know Who You Are…

**** They Both Giggle ****

**LOREN:**Did You Read The Website Yet?

**EDDIE:**Yes….. && Loren Don't Worry… It's Time The World Knows About The Amazing Loren Tate!

**LOREN:**** ** Smiles ** **Thank You!... But I Know You Hate The Press… && What About Chloe?

**EDDIE:**Loren?

**LOREN:**Yes…

**EDDIE:**I Hate Only When The Press Write Lies…. What Was On The Website Was Not A Lie…. && Me && Chloe Are Over… The World Should Also Know That…

**LOREN:**** ** Smiles ****

**LOREN:**I Have To Get To School…..

**EDDIE:**I'm Gonna Warn You That There Will Be A Lot Of People Asking About The Picture… The Press Haven't Found Out… But They Can Easily….. So Be Careful…

**LOREN:**Thank You Eddie…

**EDDIE:**Can I Pick You Up After School?

**LOREN:**I Would Love That…..

**EDDIE:**Ok Bye Loren Tate…

**LOREN:**Bye Eddie…..

**** Loren Leaves For School ****

_**Hey Guise… Tell Me How You Liked This Chapter! I Will Put Up Chapter 8…2 Hours From Now….Give Me Ideas… How Will Loren Take In All The Attention… What Is Chloe Going To Do? What About Loren && Eddie… Will There Be Drama Coming Up… Who Knows? Tune In Next Chapter For More Lies, Deceit, Romance, && Shock! **_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hollywood Heights: Chapter 8**

**Hey Everybody! Thank You For All Your Great Reviews! You Cant Give Me Ideas Anytime… && I Will Try To Incorporate Them Into This Story!**

_**Recap: Everybody Now Knows About The Picture Of Eddie && Loren… Chloe Is Planning On Doing Something About It… She Needs To Find Out Who The Girl Is… Loren Is About To Find Out How Life Feels Like Living In The Fame Life… Her Whole Life Is Going To Change Now… But How? Will She Pursue Her Music Career Or Just Go To Brown University…. How Will The World Find Out About Loren && Eddie? Is There Even A Leddie? Find Out In This Chapter….**_

_**-Hollywood Heights-**_

**Scene 1- **_School_

**** Loren Got Out Of Her Car Infront Of School…. ****

**** Every Person In Sight Ran Straight For Her Almost Knocking Her Down Bombarding Her With Questions… The Only Person Who Was Just Looking From Far Away Was Cameron… && Adriana && Kim On The Other Side…. ****

**ADRIANA: **I Can't Believe That Loren… Who Does She Think She Is?! One Day She's A Total Geek… Next Day She's The….

**KIM:** Most Popular Girl In School…

**ADRIANA:** Shutup Kim… No She's Not…

**CAM:** Jealous Adriana…

**ADRIANA:** Why Would I Be Jealous Of Nobody Loren Tate… But A Good Question Is Are You? I Mean She Did Dump You…

**CAM:** Whatever Adriana… I'll Get Her Back…

**** Cam Walks Away ****

**ADRIANA:** We Have To Do Something About Loren…

**KIM:** Like Pour Water On Her…

**ADRIANA:** No KIM! Something To Ruin Her…

**KIM:** First, Can I Go Ask Her A Question…

**ADRIANA:** Whatevs… Make Sure It's Something That Will Be Put To Good Use…..

**** Adriana && Kim Part Ways… ****

**** Meanwhile… Back To Loren ****

**PERSON 1:** Are You Guise Dating?

**PERSON 2:** Do You Have His Number?

**PERSON 3:** What Happened With Chloe?

**PERSON 4:** Is He Coming Today?

**** Loren Can't Answer Any Questions Because She's Under Pressure ****

**** Just Then A Girl Makes Her Way Through The Crowd… She Is Very Stylish && Colorful ****

**LOREN:** Thank God…

**GIRL:** Come On Lo…

**** They Run Through The Crowd && Finally Find A Place To Hide…. Just Until 1****st**** Period Starts… ****

**GIRL:** So Tell Me What Happened With Eddie?!

**LOREN:** There's Nothing To Tell…

**GIRL:** C'mon Lo, I Know You Better Than That Now Tell Me! Did You Make Out Somewhere?!

**LOREN:** MEL?! No, Eddie Said He Would Have A Press Conference Tomorrow… Telling The Whole World Him && Chloe Aren't Together Anymore… He Wants Me There… But Today He's Going To Pick Me Up After School… So I Won't Be Able To Go To Your House…

**MEL:** OMG! He's Going To Tell The World You're his Girl Friend!

**LOREN:** Quiet Mel… && It Was Just One Kiss…

**MEL:** IDC… He Likes You… You Like Him!

**** Before Loren Could Say Anything The Bell Rings… Throughout All The Periods…People Were Staring At Loren… The Bell Rings For The End Of The Day… Loren Goes Outside To See A Crowd Of People Surrounding A Car… Then She She's A Guy Coming Towards Her… ****

**GUY:** Hey Beautiful….

**LOREN:** **** Smiles **** Hey Eddie… && Thanks!

**EDDIE:** I Have Something Surprised For You…

**** Throughout Their Whole Convo. …. People Were Taking Pictures… ****

**LOREN:** Really?! I'm Not Good With Surprises… You Should Know That!

**EDDIE:** Trust Me…

**** Eddie Grabs Her Hand… Then They Make Their Way To Eddie's Car… Eddie Opens Up Loren's Door… Then Gets In His Car && Drives Away…. Not Telling Loren Where They're Going… ****

**** They Finally Get To Their Destination ****

**SCENE 2-** Mystery Place

**** Loren Is Blind Folded… They Walk Up A Small Mountain That Is In The Center Of LA… You Can See All The Lights Shining Brighter… It's Night Time… The Drive Took A Long Time… Then They Stop At The Top… ****

**LOREN:** Can I Take This Off Now?!

**** Eddie Softly Presses His Lips Against Her && Slowly Unties The Blindfold… ****

**LOREN:** Eddie… This Is So Beautiful…

**** They Are Overlooking All Of LA… On The Side Of Them Is A Blanket On The Floor With Two Large Pastrami Sandwiches && Soda's….****

**LOREN:** How Did You Do This?

**EDDIE:** So You Like It?

**LOREN:** I Love…

**** They Kiss More… This Time More Passionate… ****

**** They Talk && Talk… Eat… All Night ****

**** Loren Takes A Big Bite Of Her Pastrami Sandwich … Eddie Looks At Her && Giggles ****

**LOREN:** What?

**EDDIE:** Oh, Nothing…

**LOREN:** Tell Me…..

**EDDIE:** I Love How You Can Just Eat A Big Sandwich && Not Even Being Insecure About Yourself…

**LOREN:** **** Smiles && Giggles ****

**EDDIE:** So Tomorrow… We Have The Press Conference… Do You Think You Can Take The Day Off Of School?

**** Loren Is Hesitant ****

**LOREN:** Sure… But Only If You're Sure You Want Me There…

**EDDIE:** Of Course I Want My…

**** Eddie Stops….. ****

**** Loren Catches On && Starts To Tease Him ****

**LOREN:** Your What? Your Friend…

**EDDIE:** You're More Than That Loren… Your My… Date…

**** Loren Stopped Teasing && Soon Became Standoffish ****

**EDDIE:** What's Wrong?

**LOREN:** Nothing…

**EDDIE:** I Know You Loren…

**LOREN:** **** Loren Became Angry But Not So Much **** No You Don't… See I'm Just Your Date… A One Time Thing…

**EDDIE:** I Didn't Mean It Like That Loren…

**LOREN:** It's Fine Eddie… I Have To Go Eddie… Ill See You Tomorrow For Our "Date"

**EDDIE:** Loren Wait?

**LOREN:** It's Fine… I'm Gonna Go…

**EDDIE:** But You Don't Even Have A Car… Let Me Drive You…

**LOREN:** I'll Take A Cab… Ok…

**EDDIE:** No Loren…

**LOREN:** Just Give Me Space…

**** Loren Walks Down The Mountain… && Takes A Cab To Her House… ****

**** Eddie Packs Up The Stuff… && Drives To The MK…. To Talk To His Dad… ****

_**Hey Guise…. I Know This Chapter Is Short… But The Next One Will Be Longer…. && Chapter 9 Will be Up In The Next Few Hours… I Promise! Tell Me What You Think! What Will Happen Between Loren && Eddie… What About Cam?... Adriana?... Chloe && Tyler?... I Guess You Will Find Out In The Next Chapter! Tune In! SPOILER: There WILL Be Drama In The Next Chapter… So You Don't Want To Stop Reading This Story!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Hollywood Heights: Chapter 9**

**Hey Everybody! Thank You For All Your Great Reviews! You Cant Give Me Ideas Anytime… && I Will Try To Incorporate Them Into This Story! I'm Sorry For Not Updating Sooner… I Promise I Will Start Quicker… I Need More Reviews && Suggestions Plz?**

_**Recap: Loren Will Now Experience How Fame Is… Cam Is Planning On Getting Loren Back… Chloe Now Knows About Loren But Is Planning On Doing Something To Get Eddie Back… Adriana Is Furious With Loren's Sudden Fame… Eddie && Loren Went On A Date But It Turned Into A Small Fight… Loren Thought Eddie Only Considered Her As A One Time Thing… What Will Eddie Do Next? What Does This Mean For Their Relationship? How Will Chloe Fit Into This? What About Loren's Music? **_

_**-Hollywood Heights-**_

**Scene 1- **Loren's House

**** Loren Took A Cab To Her House ****

**** She Wanted To Talk To Her Mom About What Happened…. But She Also Wanted Mel There To ****

**** She Entered The House…. She Was About To Call Mel To Come Over… But Mel Was Already There ****

**MEL:**Hey Rock Star!

**** Nora Comes Out Of Kitchen ****

**NORA:**What Do You Mean By Rock Star?!

**LOREN:**** ** Smiles ** **Sit Down… This Is Going To Be A Long Conversation…

** They Both Sit Down **

**MEL:** You Better Give Me The Exact Details Of What Happened With Eddie!

**NORA:** Wait! Eddie Duran?! My Loren Spoke To Eddie Duran!

**LOREN:** **** Loren Starts Her Explaining From When He Tweeted Her To Meeting Him At Her Now "Their Spot"…To Hanging Out With Him Throughout The Two Weeks…. She Went Into Details… ****

**Scene 2- **Eddie MK

** **Eddie Passes Everybody… Says A Few Hi's … Then Heads To Max's Apartment Above The Bar ****

**EDDIE: **Pop… You Here?!

**MAX: **Right Here!

** **Eddie Gives His Dad A Hug….. Then Sits Down Next To Him ****

**MAX: **So How You Been? I Heard About Loren…

**EDDIE: **You Heard Right…

**MAX:** What About Chloe?

**EDDIE:** I'm Holding A Press Conference Tomorrow… To Tell The Press Chloe && I Are Done…

**MAX:** So What's The Problem?

**EDDIE:** Who Said There's A Problem?

**MAX:** Eddie, I Know You… You Didn't Just Come Here To Tell Me About The Conference… What Is It? I Know Im Not Your Mom But…

**** Max's Eyes Start To Water By Remembering His Late Wife….. Eddie Sees It ****

**EDDIE:** Pops… I Don't Know What To Do…

**MAX:** **** Sits Up **** What's Wrong?

**EDDIE:** I Took Loren On A Date To Mulholland… There Was A Nice Picnic Set Up… We Were Having Such A Great Time… But I Brought Up The Press Conference…I Told Loren I Wanted Her There…She Said Sure If Only I Wanted Her There… Then I Said Of Course I Want My…. I Stopped Right There… So She Started To Tease Me… She Said "Your What?... Your Friend…" Then I Said " Your More Than My Friend….. You're My… Date…

**** Max Looks At Eddie When He Says This ****

**EDDIE:** So She Seemed Angry But Played It Off As She Didn't Care… But I Know She Was Hurt… Then She Left…

**MAX:** Well What's The First Thing That Comes To Your Mind When You Think Of Loren?

**EDDIE:** Beautiful, Smart, Shy, Kind, Funny, Witty, Caring, Sweet… Dad She Reminds Me Of Katy…

**MAX:** That's Great Son…

**EDDIE:** She's Everything But Chloe… && More…

**MAX:** It Sounds Like You Have A Keeper…

**EDDIE:** But The Last Time We Spoke… She Said Give Her Some Space…

**MAX:** Eddie… Loren Doesn't Really Want That… She Wants To Know You Care About Her… She Wants That Feeling Of Security… When You Said "Date"…. Did You Really Mean That?

**EDDIE:** Of Course Not! I Don't See Her As Just A Date… I See Her As Much More… I See Her As My Girl Friend…

**MAX:** Then Go Tell Her That…

**EDDIE:** Thanks Pops!

**** Eddie Leaves MK… But Doesn't Head Straight For Loren's… He Stops At A Few Places… ****

**Scene 3- **Loren's House

**LOREN: ….**Then He… Called Me His "Date"…

**** Mel Gasps… They Giggle…. Then Loren Continues ****

**LOREN: **I Became Angry Because I Thought I Was More Than Just A Date To Him…So I Left…

**MEL:** Lo! You Guise Are Perfect For Each Other… Im Sure He Didn't Mean It In That Way…

**LOREN:** I Know Now… But I Didn't Realize It At The Time… I Was Being Stubborn…

**NORA:** I'm Sure Eddie Is A Sweet Guy… && You're Not Stubborn For Thinking The Way It Came Out….

**LOREN:** Ya… But I Should Of Let Him Explain… I Wanted To Call Him But…

**MEL:** No But's… Call Him Now… Or I Will Make You!

**** They All Giggle… Then The Doorbell Rings ****

**NORA:** Who Could That Be?

**LOREN:** I'll Go Check…

**** Loren Goes To Open The Door… To See a Surprise Waiting For Her At The Door ****

**Scene 4- **Tyler's Apartment

**** Chloe && Tyler Are In Bed Together Still Making Out ****

**** Chloe Pulls Away….. ****

**CHLOE:**I Now Know A Way To Get Eddie Back… && Break That Little Valley Girl's Heart!

**TYLER:**Babe, Give It Up!

**CHLOE:**I Can't… Do You Wanna Know The Plan Or Not?!

**TYLER:**Why Do You Want To Get Back With Him….. You Have Me Chlo…..

**CHLOE:**I Know I Do….. But Eddie Has Money… As Soon As I Marry Him… I'll Leave Him For You….. So My Plan Is… I Don't Bother Eddie For About 3 Weeks…... What's Going To Happen Is They're Going To Get Closer… That's When I Will Come In….. Next Thing You Know… Valley Girl Goes Crying To Her Mom… && Me && Eddie Are Back Together…

**TYLER:**You Shouldn't Do This Chlo…

**CHLOE:**But I Am…

**** Chloe Gets Dressed && Leaves ****

**Scene 5- **Loren's House

**NORA: **Well I Need To Go Make A Call…Mel?

**MEL: **Ya… I Need To Call Adam…

**** They Both Leave Leaving Loren Standing At The Door Shocked ****

**LOREN: **I'm So Sorry Eddie!...

**EDDIE: **No… I'm The One Who Should Be Sorry…

**** Loren Signals For Eddie To Come In ****

**** Eddie Enters…He Brings Out The Thing Behind His Back… It Was A Dozen Red Roses… "The Notebook" (A Romantic Movie)… Lastly, He Hands Her An Amazing Necklace With A Musical Note… ****

**LOREN:** Eddie?!... You Didn't Need To…..

**EDDIE:** I Didn't Do This Because I Needed To… Because I Wanted To…

**** They Make Eye Contact && Smile ****

**EDDIE:** Look On The Back…

**** Loren Turns To The Back Of Necklace ****

**NECKLACE ENGRAVING:** Hey Beautiful… Loren + Eddie= 3

**** Loren Looks Up At Eddie && Smiles ****

**LOREN:** It's Beautiful…

**EDDIE:** **** Eddie Puts Necklace Around Loren's Neck **** You're Beautiful Loren Tate… I'm Sorry About Earlier… You're Not A One Time Thing… Your Much More Than That… You're My… Girl Friend…

**** Loren Smiles… Then Goes Into Kiss Him… Their Long Kiss Is Passionate… Not Full Of Any Regret… ****

**** Eddie Pulls Away ****

**EDDIE:** So You Forgive Me?

**LOREN:** **** Giggles **** Come Here…

**** They Kiss More But… ****

**MEL:** I'm So Sorry To Break Up This Love Fest… But Loren?

**LOREN:** **** Pulls Away As Soon As She Notices Mel's There ****

**LOREN:** Ya?

**MEL:** I Just Had A Fight With Lisa…. So Can I Stay Over?...

**LOREN:** Of Course Mel…

**** Mel Leaves To Give Them Some Alone Time Again ****

**EDDIE:** Will She Be Ok?

**LOREN:** Ya… This Always Happens…

**EDDIE:** ** Goes Towards Loren To Kiss Her More But… **

**LOREN:** You Have That Press Conference Tomorrow... You Need To Get Sleep….

**EDDIE:** We Have It Together… && I'm Not Going To Get Any Sleep Because I'll Be Thinking Of You!

**LOREN:** **** Blushes **** That's Sweet… But I Need Sleep To… What Should I Wear Tomorrow?!

**EDDIE:** **** Pulls Loren Tighter In A Soft Way **** You'll Look Beautiful In Anything You Wear… So Make It Your Style…

**LOREN: ****** Smiles **** Ok…

**** Loren Goes Into Kiss Him But… ****

**EDDIE:** (Teasingly) Remember… You Have To Get Sleep…

**** Loren Playfully Hits His Arm… ****

**LOREN:** Teaser!

**** Eddie && Loren Both Giggle ****

**** Eddie Gives Loren A Kiss Goodbye... Then Leaves ****

**** Nora Has Fallen Asleep ****

**** Loren Goes To Her Room…****

**MEL:** What Are You Going To Wear Tomorrow?!

**LOREN:** Were You Listening In?!

**MEL:** Yes… Because That's What Best Friend's Do! … Plus, If He Was Trying To Break Up With You…. I Would Be Able To Just Go Out There && Give Him A Piece Of Mighty Mel!

**** They Both Giggle ****

**MEL:** So What Are You Going To Where?!

**** They Frantically Raid Loren's Whole Closet ****

**MEL:** This Is Perfect!

**** Loren Looks At The Outfit && Just Hugs Mel ****

**LOREN:** What Would I Do Without You Mel?!

**MEL:** Well, Your Life Would Be Boring…

**** They Both Giggle ****

**** Loren Pairs Her Outfit With Some Accessories… Then She Talks To Mel The Whole Night… ****

**MEL:** He Gave You That Necklace?!

**LOREN:** Yes!... He Is So Sweet…

**** Mel Falls Asleep But Loren Is Still Awake Thinking About Eddie ****

**LOREN'S THOUGHTS:** How Could I Get So Lucky… He Is So Wonderful, Kind, Handsome, Sweet,…. The List Goes On… I Can't Believe I'm Eddie Duran's Girlfriend… But He's Not Eddie Duran… He's Eddie… The Sweet Romantic Kind Of Person! The One I'm Falling For…

**Scene 5-** Eddie's Pent House

**** Eddie Enters His House… He Just Plays The Piano Thinking Of Only Loren ****

**EDDIE'S THOUGHTS:** Loren Is So Beautiful && Kind… I'm Proud To Say She's My Girlfriend! She See's Me As Eddie… Not Eddie Duran The Rock Star… I Wonder If She's Still Awake…Maybe Not?... I Think I'm Falling For Her…

_**Hey Guise! Thanks For The Reviews! I Need More! Thanksgiving is Tomorrow! #HHMarathon Starts Tomorrow Noon! Don't Miss It! Did You Guise Hear Cody Longo's New Teaser #FallingIntoYou? You Need To Hear It! Please Trend #HHSeason2! We Need The Ratings Higher! Two Chapters Will Be Posted Tomorrow! So You Don't Wanna Miss It! What Will Happen At The Press Conference? What's Next For Eddie && Loren? Will Jealousy Occur? What About Loren && Her Music? NEXT CHAPTER SPOILER: IT WILL ONLY BE ABOUT EDDIE && LOREN…. && One Scene With MEL && ADAM! 3 Tune In Next Chapter! You Don't Wanna Miss It!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Hollywood Heights: Chapter 10**

**Hey Everybody! Thank You For All Your Great Reviews! You Can Give Me Ideas Anytime… && I Will Try To Incorporate Them Into This Story!… I Need More Reviews && Suggestions Plz? Happy Thanksgiving!**

_**Recap: Everybody Knows About Loren && Eddie… Eddie Gave Loren Necklace Which She Will Wear Everyday….. They Are Growing Stronger As A Couple… They Are Now Official…They Are Also Falling For Each Other… Mel && Adam Are Growing Stronger… Chloe Made A Plan To Leave Eddie Alone For 3 Weeks… What Will Happen At The Press Conference Now?**_

_**-Hollywood Heights-**_

**SCENE 1- **Loren's House

**** Loren Woke Up… Mel Left Early….. She Had To Go To School….. Nora Left For Work…. Loren Was Alone At Her House….. ****

**** Ring Ring ****

**LOREN:**Hello?

**EDDIE:**Hey Beautiful!

**LOREN:**** ** Blushes….. Loren Loved When He Says That To Her ** **

**EDDIE:**So You Ready For Today?!

**LOREN:**Ummm… Ya….. I….I Think So…..

**** Loren Is Nervous… Eddie Senses It ****

**EDDIE:**Loren?

**LOREN:**Ya?

**EDDIE:**It Will Be Ok….. The Conference Is Not Until Later Today… Do You Want Me To Come Over?

**LOREN:**That Would Be Great…

**EDDIE:**I'll Be There In 1 Hour… I'll Give You Some Time To Get Dressed…..

**LOREN:**Ok….. Thanks Eddie….. Bye

**EDDIE:**Bye….

**** Loren Hangs Up && Gets In The Shower ****

**** 15 Minutes Later….. She Blow Dries Her Hair… Then Straightens It….. But Adds A Little Curl To It….. ****

**** She Puts On Her Outfit With Accessories ****

**** Knock Knock ****

**** Loren Goes To Open The Door ****

**LOREN:**** ** Smiles ** **

**PERSON:**You Look Beautiful!

**** Loren Stands There… She Has On A Strapless Short Red Lace Dress… Just Above Her Knees….. No Makeup On But It Shows Her Natural Beauty….. On Her Arm Is A Long Beige Purse That Matches Perfectly With Her Outfit….. Smooth Glossy Beige Heels… Around Her Neck Is The Necklace Eddie Gave Her….. That's The One Thing That Stands Out The Most… Her Whole Look Is Dressy But Casual ** **

**LOREN:**Thank You Eddie… You Look Way Better!

**** Eddie Is Wearing A Leather Jacket….. && Jeans ****

**EDDIE:**** ** Grabs Loren's Waist && Pulls Her Closer ****

**EDDIE:**You're The Most Beautiful Girl In The World….. I See Your Wearing The Necklace…..

**LOREN:**** ** Smiles ** **… Of Course I Am….. My Boyfriend Gave It To Me…

**EDDIE:**Where….. Who Is It?!(Jokingly)

**LOREN:**He's Standing Right In Front Of Me!

**** They Start Kissing….. Every Time They Kiss It's Soft && Passionate ****

**** Eddie Pulls Away ****

**EDDIE: **We Have To Discuss What's Going To Happen Today…..

**LOREN:**Oh…. Ok…. Come In….. Do You Want Anything To Drink?

**** Eddie Walks In Hand In Hand With Loren ****

**EDDIE:**I'm Fine… I'd Rather Just Do This…

**** Eddie Cups Loren's Face && Goes Into Kiss Her But ****

**LOREN:**Remember… We Have To Talk About What's Gonna Happen Today….

**EDDIE:**Ok….. I See….

**** Loren Leads Eddie To Her Room….. ****

**** Eddie See's The Poster Of Him Hanging On The Wall… Loren Notices It Also ****

**** Her Cheeks Go Red ****

**LOREN:**That Is My Inspiration For My Songs…. I Forgot To Take It Down….. I'm So…..

**EDDIE:**Loren? It's Fine…..

**** Eddie Giggles ****

**EDDIE:**So I'm Your Inspiration?(Smiling && Teasing)

**LOREN:**Well….. Yes….. && My Dad….. I Would Put All My Emotions Of Hatred && Love In Poems… Then They Were Created Into Songs… I Know…. It's Kind Of Corny!

**EDDIE:**No It's Not… Your Dad Had Hurt You…You Have To Let It Out Sometime… && You Let It Out By Creating Them Into Beautiful Songs… Which I Would Love To Hear Someday…..(Signaling For Loren To Show Him Some Of Her Songs…..)

**** Loren Knows Eddie Wants To Hear Her Songs… But She's Too Nervous ….. So She Changes The Subject Quickly ****

**LOREN:**So What Inspired You?

**EDDIE:**Well….. When My Mom Passed….. She Inspired Me To Write More… I Always Will Miss Her… She Always Gave The Best Advice…

**LOREN:**I'm Sure Your Mom Was Amazing!... Just Like You….

**** Eddie Smiles….. Then Gets Closer To Loren…****

**EDDIE:**&& You Know Who Else Inspired Me….. && Still Does?

**LOREN:**** ** Smiles ** **Who?

**EDDIE:**Well She Would Always Tweet Me Lyrics… I Met Her At A Spot Overlooking All Of LA… She Helped Me Through A Harsh Breakup… && Now She Is My Beautiful Girlfriend…..

**** Loren Smiles….. && Blushes… Eddie Gets Closer….. Wrapping His Arms Around Her Waist….. ****

**LOREN:**Really?! I'm Jealous!(Jokingly)

**EDDIE:**You Mean So Much To Me Loren…..

**** They Kiss Again….. But Loren Pulls Away Slowly….. ****

**LOREN:**Wait Right Here…..

**** Eddie Waits….. Loren Grabs Her Mini Piano From Under Her Bed && Sits On Her Bed… ****

**** Eddie See's That She Is Going To Show Him A Song….. So He Takes Out His Phone When She's Not Noticing && Calls Jake… ****

**** Jake Picks Up ****

**Jake:**Eddie?! You Ready For Today?!

**** Eddie Doesn't Answer… He Just Wants Jake To Hear Loren's Song….. ****

**** Jake Is About To Hang Up….. But Then Hears Music Start To Play….. ****

**LOREN:**** ** Starts Her Song && Starts Singing….. She Doesn't Even Notice Eddie With His Phone Out….. She Is Caught Up In Her Song ****

**** 3 Minutes Later ****

**LOREN:**…. Might As Well Be Mars…

**** Eddie Knows Jake Has Heard….. So He Hangs Up….. He Goes Straight To Loren… ****

**EDDIE:**That's Amazing Lo!

**LOREN:**You Really Think So?!

**EDDIE:**I Know So!... Why Don't You Just Be In The Music Business?

**LOREN:**I'm Not That Good….. It's Ok Eddie…..

**EDDIE:**I'm Not Gonna Stop Trying… You Have An Amazing Voice…

**** They Share A Kiss… ****

**EDDIE:**So Were Going To Go To Jake's Office….. He Will Let You Know What We're Going To Do… After The Press Conference….. I Take You Out To Dinner….. So Don't Be Nervous….. You Ready?!

**LOREN:**I Think So…..

**EDDIE:**You Sure?

**LOREN:**Yes!...

**** They Both Giggle Then Head To Jake's Office ****

**Scene 2-**Jake's Office

**** Eddie && Loren Walk Into Jake's Office Hand In Hand ****

**JAKE:**You Must Be Loren Tate?

**LOREN:**Yes….. && You're Jake?

**JAKE:**Nice To Meet You…..

**** Jake Shakes Loren's Hand ****

**JAKE:**This Is Kelly…..

**LOREN:**Hi Kelly…..

**** Kelly Hugs Loren ****

**KELLY:**Hey…. You Ready For The Press Conference?

**LOREN:**Ya…. I Think So….

**JAKE:**Just Breathe… Here Is What's Going To Happen….. You && Eddie Walk In Together….. Take A Few Picture… Then We Go On To The Actual Conference….. They Will Ask Eddie Questions….. Then They Might Ask You Some….. Make It Sound Like You Know What You're Talking About….. You Don't Want To Show Any Sign Of Nervousness….. Then After The Conference… Eddie Will Go Straight To An Interview…..

**EDDIE:**With Who?

**JAKE:**Lily Park…. But Don't Worry…. I Informed Her To Stay Away From Your Personal Life…..

**EDDIE:**Knowing Lily… That's The Only Thing She'll Talk About…..She Doesn't Care About My Music…

**LOREN:**** ** Standing There Awkwardly Holding Eddie's Hand…** **

**JAKE:**Oh….. But During The Conference… You Will Have Thousands Of Fans There… So Do You Think You Want To Play A Song?

**EDDIE:**Sure… I Have The Perfect Song…But Loren?

**LOREN:**Yes?

**EDDIE:**I Need You Help To Write It…. I Have The Beats But I Don't Have The Right Lyrics…..

**JAKE:**Eddie? We Only Have An Hour Till The Conference?!

**EDDIE:**Don't Worry… So Would You Want To Lo?

**** Eddie, Jake, && Kelly Glance At Loren To See Her Answer ****

**LOREN:**I Would Love To Help You Write The Song…

**EDDIE:**** ** Gives Loren A Quick Kiss ****

**JAKE:**Eddie….. Can I See You For A Minute…..

**EDDIE:**Ya….. C'mon….. I'll Be Back Lo….

**LOREN:**Ok…..

**** Loren Smiles… Then Eddie Goes To Give Her A Quick Kiss….. Which Turns Into About 10 Seconds…... ****

**JAKE:**Ok… Times Ticking Lover Boy!

**** Loren && Eddie Pull Apart ****

**** Eddie Goes To Another Room With Jake Leaving Loren In Jake's Office Talking To Kelly ****

**Scene 3- **Eddie && Jake In Kelly's Office

**JAKE: **So I Heard Loren's Song… It's Amazing But…

EDDIE: **** Smiles **** But What Jake? You Said It Yourself… Her Song Was Amazing…

**JAKE:** But I Can't… I'm Going To Be Too Busy With Managing You…

**EDDIE:** What About Kelly? She Seems To Take Interest In Her…

**JAKE:** Ok… That Solves One Of The Problems… But Can She Take All The Fame… Does She Want To Do This?!

**EDDIE:** She Didn't Exactly Say That…

**JAKE:** Ugh… Eduardo!

**EDDIE:** Jake! She Is Perfect! Whenever She Sings It's Soulful… It's Passionate… She Gets Lost In Her Music…

**JAKE:** Ok… But How Do You Exactly Know She Wants It?

**EDDIE:** Trust Me… I Guess We'll See Tonight…

**JAKE:** What Do You Have Planned?

**EDDIE:** So This Is What's Going To Happen?...

**** Eddie Tells Jake Everything He Is Going To Do… ****

**JAKE:** But What About Your Exposure?!

**EDDIE:** Trust Me… They'll Get It…

**JAKE:** Ok… But I Hope She Could Handle It!

**EDDIE:** She Will… Now I Have To Go Work On The Song…

**JAKE:** Meet Me At MK Since That's Where The Conference Is Going To Be In 45 Minutes…

**EDDIE:** Let Kelly Know About The Plan…

**JAKE:** Ok… Keep Your Phone On…

**EDDIE:** Ok… Bye…

**** Loren Leaves The Room && Goes To Get Loren ****

**EDDIE:** You Ready Lo?

**LOREN:** Ya… Where Are We Going?

**EDDIE:** My Place… We'll Right Our Song There?

**LOREN:** You Mean Your Song?

**EDDIE:** Just Wait…

**LOREN:** You Know Im Not Good With Surprises Right?

**EDDIE:** Trust Me Babe… You Ready?

**LOREN:** Ya…

**** Loren Hugs Kelly Bye… && Jake ****

**** They Leave && Head To Eddie's Pent House ****

**Scene 4- **Eddie's Pent House

**** Eddie && Loren Head Into The Complex Hand In Hand….. They See The Doorman Jeffery ****

**JEFFERY:**How Are You Mr. Duran?

**EDDIE:**Jeffery… Call Me Eddie…..

**JEFFERY:**Ok….. Mr…..Sorry….. Eddie…..

**** They Giggle ****

**EDDIE:**Jeffery This Is Loren….. Loren This Is Jeffery…..

**LOREN:**Hi Jeffery… How Are You Today?

**** Jeffery Was Shocked Because Chloe Never Payed Any Attention To Him… But Loren Did… That Is Why He Liked Her…Unlike Chloe ****

**JEFFERY:**I'm Great….. I'm Thinking You Guise Wanna Go Upstairs?(Already Knowing The Answer)

**EDDIE:**Yes….. Thanks….. && Write Loren's Name Down On The List Of People Who Are Allowed In….. She Can Come Whenever She Wants…

**** Loren Smiles && Starts To Blush ****

**JEFFERY:**Will Do…..

**** Loren && Eddie Make Their Way Into The Elevator…It's Silent….. ****

**** They Get Out Of The Elevator && Make Their Way Into Eddie's Home…..****

**LOREN:**** ** Shocked By Eddie's Home ** ** She Sees A Grand Piano In The Corner Of The Room ****

**EDDIE:**Let Me Get Some Water For Us…..

**LOREN:**Ok…..

**** Eddie Gets The Water && Gives A Glass To Loren ****

**LOREN:**Thank You… So Should We Get Started?

**EDDIE:**Yep… After This…..

**** Eddie Kisses Loren Passionately….They End Up On His Couch Still Kissing…** **

**** 15 Minutes Later… They Separate Their Lips To Get Air….. But Their Eyes Contact Never Breaks… ****

**LOREN:**What Would Happen If There Was No Music?

**** Eddie Sits Up At Loren's Question ****

**EDDIE:**What Do You Mean?

**LOREN:**Well If There Was No Music….. We Never Would Of Met…

**** Eddie Thinks….. Then Gives Loren A Quick Kiss….. ****

**EDDIE:**Loren You're Amazing!

**LOREN:**** ** Blushes** **Thanks But What's Wrong?

**EDDIE:**Nothing's Wrong… I Think We Have Our Song…

**** Eddie Grabs Loren's Hand && Brings Her To The Piano… Listen To This…. ****

**** Eddie Starts To Play The Piano….. ****

**EDDIE:**** ** Starts Singing ** **

_We never would've met_

_We never would've had a chance_

_If there was no music._

_I probably would've left_

_And never would've never danced._

_If there was no music…_

**** Loren Joins In…****

**** 10 Minutes Later… A New Song Was Created ****

**** Eddie Picks Up Loren && Spins Her Around ****

**EDDIE:**Loren….. I Can't Wait For Your Surprise!

**LOREN:**Please Tell Me!

**EDDIE: **Not Yet…

**** Eddie && Loren Are About To Kiss But….. ****

**** Ring Ring ****

**EDDIE:**Hello?

**JAKE: **The Conference Starts In 15 Minutes… You On Your Way?

**EDDIE:**Ya….. Right Now!

**** Eddie Hangs Up….. Gives Loren A Quick Kiss Then The Both Leave For The Conference ****

_**Hey Guise! Thanks For The Reviews! I Need More! Happy Thanksgiving! I Hope You All Liked This Chapter… It Took A Long Time! What Will Happen With Loren's Music?... What Is Eddie's Surprise?... Find Out In Chapter 11! Tune In! You Wont Wanna Miss It!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Hollywood Heights: Chapter 11**

**Hey Everybody! Thank You For All Your Great Reviews! You Can Give Me Ideas Anytime… && I Will Try To Incorporate Them Into This Story!… I Need More Reviews && Suggestions Plz? Happy Thanksgiving!**

_**Recap: Eddie && Jake Know About Loren's Music… Eddie Is Planning A Surprise… Loren && Eddie Are Getting More Serious But Will There Be Obstacles In The Way?... Loren && Eddie Created A New Song Together….. This Chapter Is Only About The Press Conference… But Will There Be More Drama?**_

_**-Hollywood Heights-**_

**SCENE 1- **Press Conference

**** Eddie && Loren Have Arrived At The Press Conference….. They Hear Screaming Fans… Shouting Eddie's Name… Loren && Him Walk Hand In Hand… Eddie Gives Autographs… But Everybody Is Staring At Loren….. Loren Is Just Smiling… Then A Little Girl Calls For Loren….. ****

**** Loren Breaks Apart From Eddie Really Quick && Goes Towards The Girl ****

**LOREN:**Hi Sweety…..

**LITTLE GIRL:**Hi… (Shy && Nervous)…. It's My Birthday…..

**LOREN:**That's Amazing! How Old Are You Turning?

**LITTLE GIRL:**7….

**LOREN:**Well Now You Make Me Feel Old…..

**** They Both Giggle…. It Puts A Smile On The Little Girl's Face ****

**LOREN:**So What's The Birthday Girl's Name?

**LITTLE GIRL:**Isabella Hart…..

**LOREN: **Well Isabella….. My Name Is Loren Tate…..

**ISABELLA:**Hi…..Can I Have A Autograph?

**LOREN:**** ** Shocked….. Nobody Has Ever Asked Her That ** **Of Course!

**LOREN'S AUTOGRAPH TO ISABELLA: **Hey Isabella! You're The Sweetest Beautiful Little Girl I Have Ever Met….. Love, Loren…..

**** Loren Hands It To Isabella….. Isabella Gets So Excited ****

**** Meanwhile….. Eddie Notices Loren With The Little Girl So He Starts To Walk Over ****

**LOREN:**** ** Smiles ** **So Are You A Fan Of Eddie?

**ISABELLA:**** ** Gets Excited ** **Yes!

**LOREN:**The Biggest?!

**** Isabella's Eyes Shift A Foot Apart Away From Loren… ****

**** Loren Feels A Hand Gently Touch Her Back….. ****

**ISABELLA: **You're Eddie Duran…..** ** Smiles ****

**EDDIE:**Yes I Am…..

**** Eddie Glances At Loren && Gives Her A Smile ****

**ISABELLA:**Is She Your Girl Friend?

**EDDIE:**** ** Smiles At Loren…. Then Pulls Her Waist Tighter But In A Soft Way… ****

**EDDIE:**Yes….. How'd You Know?

**ISABELLA:**Because The Way You Two Look At Each Other… It's Just Like My Mommy && Daddy…

**** Loren && Eddie Smile….. Then Giggle ****

**EDDIE:**** ** Gives A Quick Kiss To Loren ****

**EDDIE:**So What's Your Name Beautiful Girl?

**ISABELLA:**My Name's Isabella…..

**LOREN:**Today's Her Birthday….. **** Smiling At Isabella ****

**EDDIE:**Really?! Well You Know The Birthday Tradition Don't You?

**ISABELLA: **No? Tell Me!

**EDDIE: **Well Everyone Is Supposed To Sing Happy Birthday To You!

**ISABELLA: **Really?!

**EDDIE:**Yes! Maybe I'll Arrange That!

**** Eddie Gives Isabella A Big Hug….. Then Loren Does The Same… They Walk Away… Eddie Tells Loren Another Plan…. Loren Gets Excited… They Go Take Quick Pictures….. Everyone Still Not Knowing Who Loren Is….. Loren Gets Nervous But Feels Comfort From Eddie… ****

**** It's Time For The Press Conference… Loren Walks Up With Eddie Hand In Hand….. Then Stands Behind Him…. Everyone Screams… Eddie Gives A Greeting Then Goes On To The Questions….. ****

**REPORTER 1:**How Is Your Music Going?

**EDDIE:**Perfectly… Inspiration Is Everywhere… In Many Ways….

**REPORTER 2: **Who Is Your Inspiration?

**EDDIE:**Well My Inspiration Is Someone Very Special….She Helped Me Through Many Hard Obstacles… We Overcame Them Together…

**** Before Anybody Could Ask Who… Eddie Grabbed Loren By The Waist Gently….. Then Gave Her A Quick Kiss… Which People Took Pictures Of… ****

**EDDIE:**&& That Special Girl Is Loren Tate…. My Girlfriend…

**** Everyone Gasps… ****

**** Eddie Smiles At Loren… Loren Becomes Cherry Red Blushing…. Then Smiles Back At Eddie ****

**** Eddie Didn't Want To Answer Any Questions… All He Wanted To Do Was Kiss His Loren… His Muse… His Inspiration… His Girl Friend….He Didn't Want To Answer Any Questions Because He Knew It Would All Be Of Chloe…. So He Gave The Press A Good "That's All" Then Went On To His Performance…. ****

**** Everyone Started To Scream ** **

**** As Loren Was Walking Off The Stage To Let Eddie Sing His Song… Eddie Grabbed Her && Twirled Her Around….. ****

**** Loren Mouthed A "What's Happening"…. She Was So Confused… ****

**EDDIE WHISPERS IN HER EAR: **Ready For Your Surprise…

**** Loren Still Confused….. Someone Brings Out A Mic && Hands It To Loren….. Soon Realizing Whats Happening…She Starts To Run Off… But….. ****

**EDDIE:**** ** Grabs Her Hand && Pulls Her Close ****

**EDDIE:**Everyone! This Is The Amazing Loren Tate!

**EDDIE:**We Collaborated On A Song Together… This Is Called " If There Was No Music "…. Everyone Screams…

**** The Music Starts To Play But…. ****

**** Loren Runs Off The Stage…...But… ****

**** Jake Is Blocking The Exit….. ****

**** Loren Runs To The Other Side But….. ****

**** Kelly Is Blocking The Exit….. ****

**** The Music Stops… Eddie Runs To Loren && Grabs Her Hand… ****

**EDDIE'S WHISPERS TO LOREN: **It'll Be Ok….. Beautiful…

**LOREN:**** ** Looks Into Eddie's Eyes… ****

**EDDIE:**We're So Sorry Everyone!... But Loren Has A Bit Of Stage Fright… Let's Make Her Comfortable…

**** Everybody Screams Loren's Name… Loren Just Smiles… ****

**EDDIE WHISPERS TO LOREN:**Just Look Into Only My Eyes…. I'll Always Be There…..

**** The Music Starts To Play Again ****

**** Eddie Starts Singing… Then Loren Started Her Singing… As Soon As She Sang…. Everyone Screamed Louder… Loren Just Stared Into Eddie's Eyes… But Felt More Comfortable….. So The Both Started Dancing With Each Other… As Soon As The Song Ended… Everybody Was Practically Deaf From All The Screaming… ****

**EDDIE:**Now Loren Needs To Say Something Very Important….. Take It Away Beautiful….

**** Loren Smiles Then Looks At The Crowd….. ****

**LOREN:**There's A Special Birthday Girl Here Today!

**** Everyone Screams ****

**LOREN:**Her Name Is Isabella…. Are You Out There?

**** 5 Minutes Later… Isabella Is Coming Up On Stage… ****

**LOREN:****Hi Isabella!**

**ISABELLA:**Hi**(Nervous)**

**LOREN:**So We Need To Sing You Happy Birthday Don't We?

**** But Eddie Quickly Interrupts Not On Purpose ****

**EDDIE:**….. Loren Is Going To Sing You A Song She Wrote…...To You!

**** Everyone Gasps… Pictures Are Being Taken…. Loren Looks At Eddie With A Confused Look ****

**** Isabella Is Standing Next To Her…. ****

**** Loren Looks At Isabella Then At Eddie** Eddie Mouths To Her… "You Can Do This" ****

**** Before Loren Could Say Anything... Someone Hands Loren A Guitar….. ****

**die… ****

**EDDIE:**Give It Up For Loren Tate!

**** Everyone Screams ****

**LOREN:**Thank You… This Song Is Called Might As Well Be Mars….. Happy Birthday Isabella…

**** 3 Minutes Later…. Loren Finishes Her Song…. Everyone Screams Loren's Name….. Then She Gives Isabella A Big Hug…She Walks Off The Stage With Her… Isabella Runs To Her Parents… ****

**** Loren Looks For Eddie…..Then All Of A Sudden She Is Spun Around… Eddie's Lips Touch Her…..They Are Kissing For About 5 Minutes But… ****

**JAKE:**Ok… Sorry To Break This Up…. But We Need To Get To Lily Park's Interview…. Then You Both Can Go To Dinner Together….

**** Eddie && Loren Head To Lily Park's Interview…. Which Will Be Very Interesting…... ****

_**Hey Guise! Thanks For The Reviews! I Need More! What Will Now Happen To Loren's Sudden Fame && Music Career?... What Will Happen To The People Who See This Interview? What Will Happen At The Interview?... Will It Turn Into A Romance… Or A Drama Fest?!... TUNE IN NEXT CHAPTER TOMORROW!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Hollywood Heights: Chapter 12**

**Hey Everybody! Thank You For All Your Great Reviews! You Can Give Me Ideas Anytime… && I Will Try To Incorporate Them Into This Story!… I Need More Reviews && Suggestions Plz? **

_**Recap: The Whole World Now Knows About Loren && Eddie… Eddie && Loren Went To The Press Conference….. They Met A Little Girl Named Isabella… Eddie Surprised Loren By Having Her Sing With Him… Then Loren Sang By Herself To The Little Girl… Everybody Loved Loren….. They Were Screaming Her Name….. Loren Was Very Nervous But Got Lost In Her Song… Eddie && Loren Are Now Heading To Lily Park's Interview….. What Will Happen At This Interview?... What Will Happen Between Loren's Enemies: Adriana && Chloe? What Will Happen With Loren's Music Career? **_

**SCENE 1- **MK… Lily Park's Interview

**** Loren && Eddie Are Getting Ready For The Interview… Loren Will Also Be In The Interview… It's 5 Minutes Till They Start….. ****

**JAKE:** Loren, You Were Amazing But Are You Ready?

**LOREN:** I'm Ready…

**JAKE:** That's Great… After This Interview I Would Like To Talk To You Privately…

**LOREN:** Ok….. Thanks Jake…..

**EDDIE:** Why Can't I Be Involved In My Girlfriend's Career?

**LOREN:** What Do You Mean Career?

**EDDIE:** Oh, Nothing!

**LOREN:**** ** Looks At Eddie ** **Why Did You Do That Today?!

**EDDIE:** You Have An Amazing Voice….. You're Special Loren…

**LOREN:** Thank You!

**EDDIE:** No Thank You!...

**LOREN:** For What?

**EDDIE:** For Helping Me Through Everything…

**LOREN:** Did You Really Mean What You Said?

**EDDIE:** Of Course I Did!

**LOREN:**** ** Smiles ****

**EDDIE:**You Were Amazing Today… With Isabella…

**LOREN:**** ** Smiles ** **It Was Her Birthday….. She Deserved It…

**EDDIE:** See… That's Why I Like You So Much….. You Care For Others More…

**** Eddie Leans In To Kiss Her… She Doesn't Hesitate… Their Lips Press Together In An Extremely Soft… Gentle Way…... ****

**** They Pull Apart 2 Minutes Later… The Show Is About To Start….. They Sit Right Next To Each Other… Hand In Hand….. Lily Park Sits Across From Them ****

**** 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 ****

**LILY:**Hi && Welcome To The Lily Park's Show… We Have Here Today Rock Star Eddie Duran && Upcoming Star Loren Tate…

**EDDIE:** Hi….

**LOREN:**** ** Smiles ** **Hi…

**LILY:** Well Aren't You Adorable…

**LOREN:**** ** Smiles ** **Thank You….

**LILY:** So Eddie? How Are Your Song Going?

**EDDIE:** Their Perfect….. We're Getting Ready For A Release…..

**LILY:** That's Wonderful…

**** Lily Asks More About Eddie's Music… Then Cuts Right To The Chase Beginning To Ask About His Personal Life ****

**LILY:**Now What's On Everybody's Mind Is You && Loren… Could You Tell Us More… How Did You Meet?

**** Eddie Looks At Loren && Smiles ****

**EDDIE:**It's A Secret…

**LILY:** Mysterious… So What Caught Your Eye About Her Eddie?

**EDDIE:** Well Loren Is Perfect… She's Beautiful, Kind, Sweet, Shy, Funny, A Teaser, I Could Go On && On…

**LILY:** Well Isn't That Sweet… && You Loren? What Caught Your Eye About Eddie?

**LOREN:** He Is The Most Sweetest Guy You'll Ever Meet! He Is Always There…. He Is Funny, Handsome, Kind, But Most Importantly… Caring…..

**** Eddie Gives Loren A Quick Kiss ****

**LILY:**You Guise Truly Are Perfect Together… Also… Your Guise's Performance Today Was Amazing…

**EDDIE/LOREN:** Thank You…..

**LILY:** && Loren… What Does This Mean For You? Your Music?

**LOREN:** My Music Is A Part Of Me… I Love Songwriting && Making People Happy…

**LILY:** But You Seemed Very Nervous… You Ran Off The Stage?

**EDDIE:** Loren Is An Amazing Singer/ Songwriter… This Was Her First Time Singing Publically…. Hopefully…She Will Get To Become One!

**** Loren Just Smiles At Eddie ****

**LILY:**Well, Everyone Loved It… They Were Screaming Your Name…..

**LOREN:**** ** Smiles ** **

**LILY:**A Big Question On All Our Minds Is What Happened With Chloe?

**** Eddie Is Hesitant To Speak But Loren Squeezes His Hand Signalling It's Ok….. ****

**EDDIE:**Chloe… I Loved Her… Im Not Saying I Didn't… But It Turned Out She Was Only With Me For The Fame && Fortune….. We Are Done…..

**LILY:** So How Did You Overcome That?

**EDDIE:** **** Turns To Loren && Smiles **** By This Beautiful Girl….. She Helped Me Through All Of It….. I Could Not Ask For A Better Girl Friend…..

**LILY:** So It's Official?

**EDDIE:** Yes…..

**LILY:** How Long Have You Been Together?

**EDDIE:** About 2 Weeks…..

**LILY:**** ** Goes Back To Chloe's Topic ** **So You No Longer Love Chloe?

**EDDIE:** I Will Never Love Chloe…

**LILY:** Isn't That A Little Harsh?

**EDDIE:** No…

**LILY:** Do You Love Loren?

**** Everybody's Mouth Dropped… Loren Was Shocked But Looked At Eddie… Who Looked At Her ****

**EDDIE:**It's A Little Too Early For That Don't You Think? Plus, That's A Personal Question Between Me && Loren…

**** All Eyes Were On Loren….. Eddie Basially Said He Doesn't Love Loren….. It Wasn't The Fact That He Doesn't Love Her… It Was The Way He Said It….. It Made It Seem He Would Never Love Her… Loren's Eyes Became Watery….. But She Didn't Want Anybody To See It Affected Her… But Soon Became Happy When Eddie Gave Her His Award Winning Smile ****

**LILY:**I Wish The Best For You && Loren…

**EDDIE/LOREN:** Thanks…

**LILY:** Well That's It For Today… You Only Heard It From Me….. Lily Park…. Good Night Everyone!

**** The Interview Ends….. Lily Gives Loren A Hug….. Then Walks Away….. ****

**EDDIE:**You Did Great Lo…

**LOREN:** Thanks….. Did You Really Mean What You Said In The Interview?

**EDDIE:** Of Course Lo… You Are So Beautiful && Amazing…

**** Loren && Eddie Kiss But Jake Interrupts Them ****

**JAKE:**Sorry To Interrupt… But Kelly && I Need To Talk To Loren About Her Music…. Eddie You Can Also Hear…..

**** Loren && Eddie Are Holding Hands ****

**JAKE:**So Today Loren You Were Awesome…..

**LOREN:** Thanks…..

**JAKE:** Yes….. Thank Eddie For Having Me Listen To Your Voice Over The Phone…..

**LOREN:**** ** Confused ** **What Do You Mean?

**JAKE:** Oh, While You Were Singing "Mars" … Eddie Called Me && Had Me Listen To It… Then Earlier Today He Told Me The Plan Of Having You Sing With Him On Stage…

**KELLY:** Which Was An Outstanding Performance!

**** Loren Smiles ****

**LOREN:**So You Did All That?

**EDDIE:**** ** Responds With A Quick Kiss ****

**KELLY:**I Would Like To Represent You As Your Manager…

**LOREN:** What Do You Mean?

**KELLY:** Loren, You Have Talent… You Need To Enter The Music Business…

**LOREN:** Can I Think About It…..

**JAKE:** Yes…. How Long Do You Think?

**LOREN:** **** Knows It Can't Be Too Long ****

**LOREN:** Can You Give Me A Day?

**JAKE/KELLY:** Of Course!

**JAKE:**Now You Two Can Have All The Free Time You Want…

**** Jake && Kelly Leave ****

**EDDIE:**You Deserve This Lo…..

**LOREN:** Can We Talk About It Later…

**** Loren's Stomach Growls ****

**EDDIE:**Of Course Baby…** ** Notices Loren's Stomach Growls && Giggles ** **You Must be Very Hungry?** ** Teasing ****

**LOREN:**Yes! Can We Get Some Food Now?

**EDDIE:** What Would You Like?

**LOREN:** It's Your Choice…..

**EDDIE:** Chinese?

**LOREN:** Chinese Would Be Perfect…..

**** They Walk Out…. Paparazzi Everywhere… ****

**** Loren && Eddie Run To His Car… They Grab Food && Head To Eddie's Pent House ****

_**Hey Guise! Thanks For The Reviews! I Need More! What Will Now Happen To Loren's Sudden Fame && Music Career?... What Will Happen To The People Who See This Interview? What Will Loren's Choice Be On Her Music?... I Know There Has Been Hardly Any Drama In The Past 2 Chapters… But I Promise You Next Chapter WILL Have Drama! So For All You Drama Lovers && Hollywood Heighters Tune In Next Chapter! It Will Be Posted In The Next Few Hours! I Promise!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Hollywood Heights: Chapter 13**

**Hey Everybody! Thank You For All Your Great Reviews! You Can Give Me Ideas Anytime… && I Will Try To Incorporate Them Into This Story!… I Need More Reviews && Suggestions Plz? **

_**Recap: Loren Has A Decision To Make… Will She Pursue Music?... Everybody Loves Loren! The Interview With Lily Park Went Great… In The Beginning…. The Interview Was World Wide So Everyone Seen It… But How Will Some People React? **_

_**-Hollywood Heights-**_

**SCENE 1- **Chloe At Her Condo

**** Chloe Just Finished Watching Lily Park….. Eddie….. && Loren…. ****

**CHLOE'S THOUGHTS: **So That's What Valley Girl's Name Is! Ugh! I Hate Her Already! She Stole Eddie From Me! How Old Is She 12?! Then She Thinks She Can Sing! She Can't Sing At All! I Can Sing! I Can't Do Anything Right Now… This Is All Falling Into Place… They've Been Dating For Two Weeks… I Will Very Soon Get My Eddie Back!

**SCENE 2- **Cam At His House

**** Cam Just Finished Watching Lily Park, Eddie, && Loren ****

**CAM'S THOUGHTS: **Who Does Eddie Think He Is?! Loren Is Mine! I Love Loren! I Know I Messed Up By Cheating On Her But I Know Loren Still Loves Me… I Will Get Her Back!

**** Cam Leaves His House Planning On Doing Something No One Would Ever Expect ****

**SCENE 3- **Adriana At Her House

**** Adriana Only Watched 10 Minutes Of The Interview && Threw Her Remote ****

**ADRIANA'S THOUGHTS: **Loren Gets Everything She Wants! She Doesn't Deserve It! I Do! She's Going To Regret It! She Will Never Wanna Show Her Face In Public Again!

**SCENE 4- **Mel && Adam At Mel's House

**MEL: **I'm So Proud Of Loren! She Deserves Everything! I Cant Believe She Sang Her Song! She Must Truly Love Eddie! They Are Going To Get Married && Have Thousands Of Babies!

**ADAM:** Slow Down Mel… Loren Is Doing Amazing But….. You're Overreacting!

**MEL:** I Know But… Loren My Best Friend Is A Superstar! && Is Dating A Rock Star! She Better Call Me Tonight!

**ADAM:** Why Don't You Call Her Right Now?

**MEL:** She Might Be With Eddie?! I Am Not Going To Interrupt That Again! Plus, I'm With You… My Boyfriend…

**ADAM:** && I'm With You… My Fantastic Girlfriend!

**** They Lead Into A Make Out Session ****

**SCENE 5- **Nora's House

**NORA'S THOUGHTS: **I Cant Believe My Baby Is Growing Up! She Better Tell Me Everything That Happened With Her At The Interview && Conference… I Cant Believe She Sang… She Sang Her Heart Out! That Eddie Better Treat My Loren Right!

**SCENE 6- **Max MK

**MAX'S THOUGHTS: **Eddie Is Doing Great! I Can Really Tell He Likes Loren… I Approve Of Loren… She Is So Kind… She Doesn't Want Eddie For His Money… Unlike Chloe Carter!

_**Hey Guise! This Chapter Was Just The P.O.V's Of How Everybody Else Thought Of The Interview && Loren! Chapter 12 Will Be U Either Today Or Tomorrow! I Promise! Tell Me What You Think! Give Me Suggestions Plz! TUNE IN NEXT CHAPTER!**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Hollywood Heights: Chapter 14**

**Hey Everybody! Thank You For All Your Great Reviews! You Can Give Me Ideas Anytime… && I Will Try To Incorporate Them Into This Story!… I Need More Reviews && Suggestions Plz? **

_**Recap: Loren Has A Decision To Make… Will She Pursue Music?... Everybody Loves Loren! The Interview With Lily Park Went Great… In The Beginning…. The Interview Was World Wide So Everyone Seen It… But How Will Some People React? **_

_**-Hollywood Heights-**_

**SCENE 1- **Eddie && Loren At Eddie's Pent House

**** Eddie && Loren Said Hi To Jeffery Then Went Up The Elevator ….. They Were Play Around && Joking Together ****

**** They Enter Eddie's Home…... ****

**EDDIE: Wait Lo, I Forgot To Get Something From The Store… ** Eddie Was Going To Make His Home All Romantic….. With Rose Petals && Candles All Over ****

LOREN: I Can Get It For You… What Did You Need?

**EDDIE:** Some Chocolate Ice Cream && Pecan Pie Since It's Your Favorite!

**LOREN:** Ok…** ** Smiles Then Gives Eddie A Kiss ****… I'm Going To Stop By My House After Then I'll Come Straight Back…

**EDDIE:**You Better Hurry Back!

**** Loren Leaves ****

**SCENE 2- **Loren At Her House

**** Loren Got All Of The Things From The Market… Then Headed To Her House To Talk To Her Mom ****

**LOREN:**Hey Mom!

**NORA:** Hey Lo! Where Have You Been Rock Star?!

**** Loren Smiles At The Sound Of That ****

**LOREN:**OMG! You Seen It?!

**NORA:**Yes && You Were Amazing!

**LOREN:** Thanks! But That's What I Wanted To Talk To You About?

**NORA:** Is It About Eddie?

**LOREN:** Yes && No…

**** Nora Looked Confused ****

**LOREN:**Kelly Wants To Manage Me….. She Thinks I Could Really Have A Career In This!

**NORA:**That's Great Loren!

**LOREN:**But What About Brown? I Have Talked About This My Whole Life….. But Eddie Really Thinks I Should…..

**NORA:** Well What Do You Think?

**LOREN:** I Think I Should Defer A Year….. I Love My Music… I Want To Inspire People…..

**NORA:** Well Then You Should! I Know You Will Make The Right Decision…..

**LOREN:** Thanks Mom…But I Have To Go Tell Eddie… He Will Be So Excited…..

**NORA:** Are You Falling For Him? && How Long Will You Be Gone?

**LOREN:**** ** Smiles ** **I Think I Am… && Do You Think I Could Stay The Night?...

**NORA:**** I Don't Know Lo?**

**LOREN:** I Promise I'll Be Safe… I Won't Do Anything Bad…..

**NORA:** Ok, Then!

**** Loren && Nora Hug ****

**LOREN:**Bye Mom….. Love You!

**NORA:** Love You Too… Be Safe!

**** Loren Leaves Heading Towards Eddie's Pent House ****

**SCENE 3- **Eddie's Pent House

**** Eddie Placed Rose Petals && Candle's Everywhere…. They Were Shaped In A Heart…. It Spelled Out "I Love You"…... He Went Upstairs Really Quick To Change His Shirt But Before He Could Put Another One On Their Was A Knock Down Stairs ****

**** Knock Knock ** **

**EDDIE:**Coming Beautiful….

**** Eddie Opens The Door ****

**EDDIE:**What The Hell Are You Doing Here?

**MYSTERY GIRL:**I Love You Eddie!

**** Mystery Girl Comes In…. Closes The Door ****

**EDDIE:**No, I Hate You!

**MYSTERY GIRL:** No You Don't!

**** The Mystery Girl Pushes Him On The Couch && Starts Kissing Him… Not Letting Eddie Pull Away ****

**** A Door Opens…****

**LOREN:**Eddie?!

**EDDIE:**** ** Realizing Loren Is There ** Loren?! It's Not What It Looks Like!**

**** Eddie Gets Up… Leaving Chloe On The Couch ****

**LOREN:**What Do You Mean It's Not What It Looks Like?! It Looks Like You Have Your Shirt Off About To Make Love To Chloe!

**EDDIE:**No, Loren! I Was Never About To Do That && Never Will!

**LOREN:**** ** Tears Start Coming Down Her Face ** **

**CHLOE:**Really Eddie?! Because Look At What You Did For Me!

**** Loren Looks Around To Find Rose Petals && Candle's Spelling Out I Love You ****

**LOREN:** You Love Her Huh?!

**EDDIE:** No Loren! She's Lying!

**LOREN:** Then Who Is It For?!

**** Eddie Did Not Answer… He Didn't Want To Tell Loren He Loved Her Yet… Not Like This… Not With All This Drama…. He Had To Stay Quiet….. ****

**LOREN:**I Thought So! You Know… I Was Actually Falling For You….. I Thought We Could Have A Future…... Together… I Was Going To Tell You I Was Going To Take Kelly's Offer… But It's All Clear Now… Goodbye Eddie…

**** Loren Crying Even Harder… She Slams The Door… She Runs… Gets In Her Car && Drives Home ****

**CHLOE:**Now We Can Be Together… Now That You Have Dumped That Valley Girl You Could Be Wit-

**EDDIE:** We Will Never Be Together! I Don't Love You….. I Never Will! && Her Name Is Loren….. Loren Tate! Get Out!

**CHLOE:** I'll Be Back Eddie!

**** Chloe Leaves ****

**** Eddie Heads Towards Loren's House Making Sure She Knows What Really Happened ****

**SCENE 4- **Loren's House

**** Nora Left For Work… So When Loren Came Crying Home Nora Wasn't There… 2 Minutes Later… There's A Knock At The Door….. ****

**** Loren Goes To Open It ** **

**CAM:**I Love You Loren! I Always Will! I Should Of Never Taken You For Granted…... You Are The Best Thing I Have Ever Had…..

**** Cam Pulls Loren's Face Into His… Pressing Their Lips Together… ****

**** Someone Came Around The Corner…. ****

**** Loren Notices && Pulls Away ****

**LOREN:**Eddie?!

**EDDIE:** I'm In The Wrong Loren… I'm The One Who Cheated?! Look At You! Right After Our….

**** Loren Didn't Wanna Hear The Next Word…. Eddie Didn't Either…****

**LOREN:**No Eddie! I Am Not In The Wrong… This Is Something Totally Diff-

**** Eddie Interrupts Her….. Full Of Anger ****

**EDDIE:**We're Done Loren!

**LOREN:** I Think We Clarified That At Your House With The Girl You Love CHLOE CARTER!

**** That Hurt Eddie….. But Before He Could Reply…. Loren Pulled Cam In Her House….. && Slammed The Door In Front Of Eddie… He Left For The MK…Angry ****

**CAM:**I'm Sorry Loren!

**LOREN:** It's Ok Cam…. I Don't Want To Ever Be Your GF Again…

**** Cam Became Sad ****

**LOREN:**But You Were Sorry For What You Did…. I Forgive You But I Will Never Forget….We Can Still Be Friends Right?

**** Cam Became Happy ** **

**CAM:**Of Course Loren… I Need To Go! But Call Me When Ever You Need Something!

**LOREN:**I Will…..

**** They Hug Then Cam Leaves…. ****

**** Loren Decides To Call Max…. Max Has Really Been There For Her….. ****

_**Hey Guise! Thanks For The Reviews! I Need More! What Will Happen With Loren && Eddie's Relationship? What Will Happen With Loren's Music? What Will Max Do Or Say? Find All Of This Out In Chapter 15! Tune In! && PLEASE MESSAGE ME FOR SUGGESTIONS!**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Hollywood Heights: Chapter 15**

**Hey Everybody! Thank You For All Your Great Reviews! You Can Give Me Ideas Anytime… && I Will Try To Incorporate Them Into This Story!… I Need More Reviews && Suggestions Plz? I Know Some Of You Hated Chapter 14… Im Sorry… But There Needed To Be Drama in It… You Cant Have An Amazing Story With No Drama… Thank You To Eeryone Who Loved It… You Are All The Reason Why I Keep Writing…Thank You SunshineHaylee0409 #Love… I Am SO HAPPY I Inspire You! #Love Thank You Tumblr && … I Will Try To Write More On A Daily Basis! Thank You For All Your Suggestions… I Will Try To Add Some Of It… Thank You! (I Know I Said Thank You Like 1000 Times XD) All Of You Fans Inspire Me… #Love Tumblr **

_**Recap: Loren Was Falling For Eddie….. Eddie Was Falling For Loren….. While Loren Was Out Talking To Her Mom…..Chloe Came By Eddie's House….. Chloe Forcefully Kissed Eddie….. Loren Came && Seen Eddie Making Out With Chloe….. Loren Became Sad && Angry….. She Thought He Was Cheating On Her… She Also Seen Eddie Had No Shirt… && Roses With Candels Spelling Out I Love You… Loren Asked Eddie Who It Was For…&& He Stayed Quiet…..Loren Knew EddieWas Getting Back With Chloe… So She Left Crying….Eddie Went After Her… At Loren's House…. Cam Came && Kissed Loren… Eddie Came…..Eddie Yelled At Loren With Full Anger…But Loren Slammed The Door In Eddie's Face….. Eddie Left For The MK…. Loren && Cam Are Now Friends….. Loren Decided To Call Max…. **_

_**-Hollywood Heights-**_

**SCENE 1- **Eddie && Max At MK

**** Eddie Entered The MK… He Was Still Angry At What Just Happened…..Many People Came Up To Him…. He Tried His Best To Make It Look Like Nothing Was Wrong…He Ignored Almost Everyone…He Then Went Upstairs To Max's Condo….Max Was Sitting On The Couch This Time…. ****

**** Max Could Tell Eddie Was Angry But What For? ****

**MAX:** What's Wrong Eddie?

**EDDIE: **What Do You Mean Pop?

**MAX: **I Know You Too Well To Know Nothing's Wrong?

**** Eddie Looks At Max Then Puts His Head Down ****

**MAX: **Is It Loren?

**** Eddie Looks Up But Doesn't Say Anything….. Then Starts To Calm Down A Little… ****

**EDDIE: **I Think I Did Something Wrong?... Loren Thinks I Cheated On Her… With Chloe…

**** Max Looks At Him With A Confused Look ****

**MAX: **Now Why Would She Think That?

**EDDIE: **She Came In When Chloe && I Were Making Out… But I Never Kissed Her… Chloe Forced Her Lips On Me!

**MAX: **Did You Try Explaining It To Loren? She Would Of Belie-

**EDDIE:** It Was Too Late… She Didn't Want To Hear It… Not With What It Looked Like…

**MAX: **What Do You Mean By `Not With What It Looked Like `?

**EDDIE:** Well Before Chloe Came… I Set Up A Giant Heart Of Candle's && Roses Shaped Like A Heart That Said I Love You…

**** Max Looked Shocked ****

**EDDIE: **Once It Was Done… I Went Upstairs To Change My Shirt… But There Was A Knock At My Door… I Thought It Was Loren So I Forgot About My Shirt… && Went To Open It… Chloe Was There… She Barged In My House… Then Pushed Me On The Couch && Got On Top Of Me…

**** Max Knew What It Would Look Like If Someone Came In His House At That Time ****

**EDDIE: **Loren Came In A Few Seconds Later To Find Me With No Shirt… Chloe On Top Of Me && A Big Heart That Said I Love You… I Tried To Explain It To Her But She Would Not Hear It…

**MAX: **Well I Would Not Want To Hear It Either…

**EDDIE: ****** Gives Max A Look ****

**MAX: ****** Puts His Hands Up ** **Sorry, Sorry… But It's The Truth Eddie… You Were Caught With Chloe… Why Didn't You Explain The I Love You Part To Loren?

**EDDIE: **I Was But I Wanted It To Be Special… I Truly Care For Her… **** Then He Remembers What Loren Did && Started Fuming ** **Plus, Mine Was An Accident… I Didn't Really Do It… But I Went To Her House To Try To Explain… && She Was Locking Lips With That Cam!

**MAX: **Eddie Calm Down… Loren Would Not Do That To You… To Anybody!

**EDDIE: **I Just Need Some Space… Where Are The Keys For The Bungalow?

**MAX: ****** Points To Counter ****

**** Eddie Stands Up && Grabs The Keys ****

**** Before Eddie Or Max Could Say Anything Max's Phone Rang ****

**MAX: **Hello?

**GIRL: ****** Crying ** **Max… It's Loren… Im Sorry For Calling You… You Just Were The First Person That Came Up I Could Ca-

**MAX: ****** Looks At Eddie ** **Hey Loren….Are You Ok?... It Sounds Like You've Been Crying?...

**EDDIE: ****** It Hurt Eddie To Hear Loren Cry… But His Anger Grabbed A Hold Of Him…. He Took The Keys && Slammed The Door…. Heading For The Bungalow… ****

**** Loren Heard A Door Slam…She Knew It Was Eddie….That Made Her Cry Even More…. She Hated To Hear Eddie So Angry…But She Knew He Was In The Wrong For Cheating In Her… ****

**LOREN: **Listen Max… **** Crying **…** Im Gonna Go…

**MAX: **Wait Loren?! I Know You Didn't Cheat On Eddie… He Just Doesn't See It… He Wanted To Cool Off && Needed Space….

**LOREN: ****** Loren Was Glad Max Believed She Didn't Cheat… But She Couldn't Believe The Fact That Eddie Needed Space… She Shouldn't Care… He Cheated On Her…. But Even Her Thinking That She Couldn't Shake That Feeling Of Eddie Going With Chloe Instead Of Her…. She Thought Of Him Now As Her Dad… She Hated That Feeling… What Even Hated More Was Him Expressing His Love For Chloe Carter…. ****

**MAX: **Even Though Eddie Needs Space… What He Really Needs Is You Loren…

**LOREN: **But He Cheated On Me… He Told Me He Never Wanted To See Or Talk To Me Again…

**MAX: **Loren?... He Does Want To Talk To You… Please Loren? He Needs You… At Least Go To Hear Him Out…

**LOREN: ****** Very Hesident…. But Quickly Thought Of A Plan… She Needed To Know The Truth ** **O.k…

**MAX: ****** Smiles **** Perfect Loren… He Is At The Beach Bungalow… Here Is The Address…**** Gives Loren The Address ****

**LOREN: **Ok… Thank You Max…

**MAX: **You're So Welcome… I Hope You Think Of Me As Your Fatherly Figure?

**LOREN: **I Do Max… I Have To Go… Can You Let My Mom Know About Everything… ?

**MAX: ****** Smiles ** **Of Course Loren… Bye!

**LOREN: **Bye!

**** Loren Hangs Up ****

**SCENE 2- **Loren At Her House About To Call A Person That Will Be Useful For Her Plan

**PERSON: **Hello?

**LOREN: **Hey Cam! It's Loren… I Have A Favor To Ask?

**CAM: **Anything For You Loren?

**LOREN: **Well… You Know Eddie Right?...Of Course You Do… Well I Don't Want To Hurt Him At All…. That's The Last Thing I Want… But I Want To Know How He Truly Feels…

**CAM: **Ya… What Do You Mean?

**LOREN: **I Want To See If He Would Truly Stick Up For Me… If He Was Telling The Truth… If I Went Over There By Myself He Would Tell Me A Lie Probably… But I He Sees Me With You…

**CAM: **Im In!... He Hurt You Loren… But What Happens If He Was Telling The Truth?

**LOREN: **I Don't Know Yet… I Guess I Want To Make Him Jealous… I Don't Want To Hurt Him… I Just Want To Know How He Would React To Me && You… So Bring The Sexiest Things You Own… We Are Just Going To The Beach By His Home… **** Loren Was Nervous…. She Truly Did Not Want To Hurt Eddie… But She Wanted Him To See She Was A Person…. She Wanted To Be Wanted…... She Wanted Eddie To See Atleast Cam Would Want Her….. Cam Hung Up….. He Went To Pick Up Loren ****

**** Loren Changed Into A Cute Strapless But Still Elegant Bikini… She Looked Amazing In It… Then She Put Some White Shorts Over && A Blue Tanktop Over It… She Didn't Have To Do Her Hair… It Was Already Straight… ****

**** Cam Picked Loren Up && They Were On Their Way To The Beach Bungalow ****

_**Hey Guise! Thanks For The Reviews! I Wanted To Give Some Credit To A Fanfiction…. I Forgot The Name Of It….. But Some Stuff That Was In Her Fanfic, I Will Incorporate In This One…But I Will Add My Little Twist On It… Chapter 16 Will Be Up Tomorrow! What Will Happen At The Beach Bungalow? Will There Be Some Surprise Visitors? Tune In Tomorrow! #Love**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Hollywood Heights: Chapter 16**

**Hey Everybody! Thank You For All Your Great Reviews! You Can Give Me Ideas Anytime… && I Will Try To Incorporate Them Into This Story!… I Need More Reviews && Suggestions Plz? Thank You Ciciloves16… HaleyMarieLovesYou… Thank You To Everyone Who Has Been Reading My Fan Fics From The Start… I Will Be Writing A Couple Others! #Love**

_**Recap: Eddie Knew He Should Of Never Screamed At Loren… He Wanted Loren So Bad… Loren Was His Muse….. The Lyrics To His Music… But He Seen Loren With Cam… Eddie Thought Loren Cheated On Him... He Is Now Heading To His Beach Bungalow To Get Some Space… Loren Is Now Heading To The Beach Bungalow Also…... With Cam… She Wanted Eddie To See Someone Did Want Her… She Was Someone's First Choice… Even Though Loren && Cam Were Just Pretending… **_

_**-Hollywood Heights-**_

**SCENE 1- **Eddie At Beach Bungalow

**** Eddie Just Arrived At The Beach Bungalow… He Locked The Car Door...Then Went Inside…. He Already Had Clothes In The Bungalow So He Didn't Need To Bring Any… He Was Just About To Go Upstairs When He Heard A Knock At The Door… ****

**EDDIE'S THOUGHTS: **Who Could Be Here?... Nobody Knows About This… Not Even…

**** Eddie Opened The Door ****

**GIRL: **Hey Sexy…

**EDDIE: **Chloe?! How Did You Know I Was Here?!

**CHLOE: **Baby… I Had Someone Tell Me Where You Went… && Don't Worry It Wasn't Max…

**EDDIE: **Are You Crazy?! && Dont Me Baby!

**** Just Then Chloe Kissed Him… && Wouldn't Let Go ****

**** Someone Pulled Into The Driveway But Eddie Didn't Notice ****

( Loren && Cam Scene )

**** Loren && Cam Got Out Of His Car… Loren Seen Eddie Kissing Chloe… Loren's Heart Was Broken… It Was True… Loren Wanted To Head Back To LA… Give Up On Eddie….. Never See Him Again….. But Then She Realized She Didn't Come Here To Win Eddie Back… She Came To Prove A Point… She Also Wanted To Make Eddie Jealous Now… She Didn't Like How She Felt She Was Using Cam… But On The Drive…..He Assured Her He Wanted To Do This… Cam Shot Loren A `You Ready?` Look… Loren Nodded… Then They Walked Hand In Hand Down The Beach… They Set Up A Picnic Right On The Beach… Close To Eddie's Bungalow But Still A Little Far… They Were Exchanging Glances ****

**LOREN: **Can You See Him Cam?

**CAM: **Yes… He's Still Kissing That Chloe…

**** Loren Looked Down… Cam Seen Her Reaction && Knew He Had To Step Up His Game ****

**CAM: **Don't Worry Loren… He Will Be So Jealous He'll Run For The Hills…

**** Loren Smiled… Then Cam Took Off His Shirt… Showing His 6 Pack… Loren Tried Not To Care For It… But She Had To Pretend She Loved It… Cam Already Had Board Shorts On Him… Then Loren Took Off Her Bathing Suit Covering….. Showing Her Strapless Two Piece Only She Could Pull Off… Then They Held Hands Waiting For Eddie To Finally Notice… ****

**** They Heard Shouting…Then A Door Slam Shut ****

**** Loren Felt Guilty… She Wanted To Back Out But Knew She Couldn't Give Up… The Tate's Don't Give Up!... She Jumped A Little When The Door Slammed… She Was Waiting For Eddie….. ****

( Back To Eddie )

**EDDIE: ****** Pulled Away From Chloe ** **What The Hell Chloe?!

**CHLOE: **You Can Be With Me Eddie! That Valley Girl Obviously Doesn't Like You!

**EDDIE: **No Chloe! I Should Of Known! This Was Your Plan All Along! I Like Loren! I Like Loren! Now Get Out Of My Face Before I Call The Cops!

**CHLOE: **Wait! It Doesn't Look Like Loren Still Likes You… It Looks Like She Has Moved On…

**** Chloe Points To The Center Of The Beach Where Two People Are Holding Hands Having A Picnic With Their Bathing Suits On ****

**** Eddie Knows Who Those Two People Are… He Slams The Door In Chloe's Face ****

**CHLOE: **Ill Be Back!

**** Chloe Leaves For Now ****

**EDDIE'S THOUGHTS: **I Seen Loren With That Cam Guy! She Was Holding Hands With Him! I Truly Have Lost Her… But I Need To Do Something… I L-… Love Loren… Its Time I Fight For Her… She Has That Bikini On… She Looks So Sexy With It… That's It Im Going!

**** Eddie Changes Into Some Shorts… He Takes Off His Shirt….. He Fixes His Hair To Be Perfectly Messy…The Way Loren Likes It….. Then He Puts On A Necklace That Says If There Was No Music On A Music Note… He Heads Outside Towards Loren && Cam ****

**Scene 2- **Outside Beach Bungalow

**** Loren && Cam Are Still Holding Hands… They Both Hear A Man Coming Over… Loren && Eddie Know It's Eddie… Loren Starts To Feel So Nervous… But She Has To Make Eddie Jealous && Prove Her Point…. Then They Hear A Voice Behind Them….. They Quickly Turn Around….. Loren Smiles Making It Seem Like Nothing Ever Happened….. ****

**EDDIE: **Hey Loren… Cam…

**CAM: **What's Up Eddie?

**LOREN: **I Didn't Know You Came To This Beach Too?...

**EDDIE: ****** Turns Towards Loren ** **I Actually Have A Bungalow Over There… **** Points To His Bungalow ****

**** Everyone Is Silent ****

**EDDIE:** Do You Mind If I Sit?

**CAM: **Sure! If It's Alright With You Baby!

**** Eddie Wanted To Punch Cam In The Face…. He Hated Having Him Call Loren Baby ****

**** Eddie Looked At Loren… Loren Looked At Eddie Then At Cam ****

**LOREN: **Of Course!

**** Eddie Sat As Close As He Could Get To Loren….. He Could Hear Her Heart Racing…He Smiled ****

**LOREN: **So How's Chloe…Eddie?

**** Eddie Looked At Loren… He Could Tell She Was Hurting….. ****

**EDDIE: **Well We Never Were Together…

**** Loren Just Stares At Eddie… Thinking `How Could He Lie To Her Again?!` ****

**** Cam Decides To Break The Silence… He Puts His Arm Around Loren's Body…. ****

**CAM: **Well Im Glad You Guise Are Done…I Never Would Have Had The Guts To Ask Her Out…

**** Cam Looks At Loren… Eddie Has A Shocked Look…... Then Cam Kisses Loren Right In Front Of Eddie ****

**** Eddie Gets Up… Grabs Loren's Hand… Then Brings Her To The Inside Of His Bungalow ****

**** Before Loren Signaled To Cam That It Would Be Ok… Cam Just Stayed Where He Was At ****

_**Hey Guise! Thanks For The Reviews! What Will Happen With Loren && Eddie Now? What About Chloe? Cam? Tune In Tomorrow To Find Out! #Love**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Hollywood Heights: Chapter 17**

**Hey Everybody! Thank You For All Your Great Reviews! You Can Give Me Ideas Anytime… && I Will Try To Incorporate Them Into This Story!… I Need More Reviews && Suggestions Plz? #Love**

_**Recap: Eddie Is At His Bungalow…. Chloe Came && Kissed Eddie….. Loren && Cam Seen… They Both Went Down To The Beach Waiting For Eddie To Notice… Eddie Did Notice… Chloe Left… He Changed Into Something More Than Cute (Sexy) For Loren… He Went Out To Where They Were && Sat Next To Loren…..Loren && Cam Were Holding Hands… Eddie Became Angry…. Cam Kisses Loren Right In Front Of Eddie… Eddie Gets Up && Pulls Loren Into His Bungalow….. **_

_**-Hollywood Heights-**_

**SCENE 1- **Loren && Eddie In His Bungalow

**** Loren Pulled Away From Eddie's Hand Harshly ****

**LOREN: **Let Go Of My Hand Eddie!

**EDDIE: **What Are You Doing With Him Lo?!

**LOREN: **He Is My Boyfriend! Cam Is! Not You!... What Were You Doing With Chloe?! && Don't Call Me Lo… Only My Friends Call Me Lo!

**EDDIE: ****** Flinched At The Sound Of Loren Calling Cam His Boyfriend… && Her Even Considering That They're Not Friends ** **Loren… I Was Never With Chloe! I Never Will Be… && You're The One Who Cheated On Me!... I Cared For You… I Like You Loren… **** Eddie Came Closer To Loren ****

**LOREN: ****** Pulled Away From Eddie…Became Angry With What She Was Going To Say Next ** **Why Would I Believe That Eddie?! I Saw You No Shirt Under Chloe At Your House… Then Today… Making Out With Chloe… && I Did NOT Cheat On You!...

**EDDIE: **Chloe Kissed Me… I Tried To Pull Away But She Kept A Hold Of Me!... When I Saw You Standing Right There… I Pulled Away… She Kissed Me! I Kicked Her Out… Then Ran To Explain Everything To You… But You Were Out Kissing Cam?! **** Eddie Became Angry But Guilty ****

**LOREN: ****** Loren Felt A Little Of Regret… One Part Of Her Wanted To Believe Him… But The Other Part Wanted To Stay Strong… Loren Was So Stubborn….. She Didn't Want To Get Hurt Like Her Dad Did To Her ** **No! He Kissed Me! He Came To My House && Kissed Me! But You Didn't Want To Hear It Eddie?! &&…

**EDDIE: ****** Felt Really Bad… He Wanted To Stay Angry At Her But When He Looked Into Her Big Brown Eyes… He Just Wanted To Hold Her on Kiss Her With Everything…He Thought Everything She Did Was Cute… The Way She Acted Around Him… The Way She Became Mad…When She Crinkled Her Nose… The Way She Always Stood Up For Herself… Her Stubbornness…. He Loved Everything… He Loved Her….. ****

**EDDIE: **Loren… If That's True Then Why Are You With Him Today… Why Are You Calling Him Your `Boyfriend`?!

**LOREN: **You Don't Get It Do You?!

**** Eddie Looked Confused ****

**LOREN: **I'm Not Dating Cam… If You Really Listened You Would Know I Said No To Cam… I Told Him I Wanted To Just Be Friends… Then I Heard You Slam A Door… All Of Those Feelings Of Hurt Came Back To Me… I Knew You Went Back With Chloe… I Was Just The Valley Girl Anyways Right?!... So I Wanted To Prove To You I Was Somebody's First Choice… But I Realized That Won't Change Anything…... You Would Still End Up With Chloe… I Thought Back To When I Saw Those Roses && Candles Spelling Out I Love You… But They Were Just For Chloe… You're Just Like My… Dad… **** Loren Started To Cry Then Started Walking Towards The Door ****

**** Eddie Grabbed Loren By The Waist… Pulling Her Close….. Trapping Her….. ****

**EDDIE: **I Hated Seeing You With Cam… Holding Hands… Kissing… I Was So Jealous… I Wanted To Punch Cam In The Face… Not For Me But For You... I Will Never Be With Chloe… I Promise You I Never Kissed Her… I Pulled Back… For You…You Are Not Just A Valley Girl… You're The Most Beautiful… Sexiest… Sweetest Woman In The World… You Inspire Me Every Day… You're My Muse… && You Aren't Just Anybody's Choice… You're My First Choice… My Only Choice… I Never Want To Feel Like I Remind You Of Your Dad… Loren… I Lo-

**** Loren Interrupts Him ****

**LOREN: ****** Smiles ****Thank You Eddie… But…

**EDDIE: **I Love You Loren…

**** Loren Was Shocked… She Was So Happy Eddie Said He Loved Her… Loren Knew Everything That Happen Earlier That Day Was All Forgiven && Soon To Be Forgotten… She Knew Eddie Meant It….. Eddie Was Shocked Himself… He Truly Did Love Loren… He Hoped She Did To… ****

**LOREN: **Eddie… I Liked You… But…

**** Eddie Pulled Apart A Little From Loren… ****

**LOREN: **But That Was Past Tense… Now I Love You Eddie… I Love You…

**** Eddie Picked Up Loren && Spun Her Around ****

**** Loren && Eddie Not Breaking Eye Contact…. Soon Touched Lips ****

**** Loren Wrapped Her Arms Around Eddie's Neck…. Her Legs Around His Waist….. Their Kiss Became Intense… Eddie Did Not Have To Ask The Next Question… They Both Knew… Never Breaking Their Kiss… They Walked Up To The Bedroom Upstairs… ****

**** They Both Made Love For The First Time… It Was So Passionate… Loren Lied Down On Eddie's Chest… While Eddie Was Playing With Her Hair… Loren Fell Asleep… Eddie Just Sat Their Thinking… Did She Regret It? ****

_**Hey Guise! Thanks For The Reviews! What Will Happen With Loren && Eddie Now? Will This Change Their Relationship For The Good Or Bad? What About Chloe? Cam? Tune In Tomorrow To Find Out! #Love**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Hollywood Heights: Chapter 18**

**Hey Everybody! Thank You For All Your Great Reviews! You Can Give Me Ideas Anytime… && I Will Try To Incorporate Them Into This Story!… I Need More Reviews && Suggestions Plz? #Love**

_**Recap: Eddie && Loren Both Were Fighting With Each Other… Loren Finally Found Out The Truth Of Chloe && Eddie…. Eddie Finally Found Out The Truth Of Loren && Cam…. Eddie Told Loren He Loved Her…. Loren Told Him She Loved Him As Well…. Then They Went To The Bedroom To Make Love For The First Time…. **_

_**-Hollywood Heights-**_

**SCENE 1- **Beach Bungalow

**** Eddie && Loren Had Just Made Love… Loren Soon Fell Asleep On Eddie's Bare Chest…Eddie's Hands Around Loren's Waist Went To Sleep Quickly After… Both Were Thinking Of Each Other ****

**LOREN'S THOUGHTS: **I Cant Believe I Just Made Love For The First Time… It Was So Special… He Was So Gentle… He Made It Special… It Wasn't Just Normal Losing Your Virginity… It Was More Than That… This Made Our Relationship Stronger… I Love Eddie… He Means So Much To Me… He Told Me He Loved Me Too… I Just Hope He Really Meant It Too… I Hope He Didn't Regret It…

**EDDIE'S THOUGHTS: **Loren Tate Is The Most Beautiful Girl In The World… I Love Her So Much!... She Loves Me To… I Am Glad Our Fight Is Over… I Feel It Made Us Stronger… We Just Made Love… I Just Made Love For The First Time… I Mean I Know I Had It With Chloe But This Was Different… This Is Real Love… We Really Love Each Other… I Just Hope She Didn't Regret It…

**** Morning Came… Loren Was Still Sleeping… Eddie Woke Up….. He Was Staring Into Loren Big Beautiful Brown Eyes… His Muscular Arms Were Wrapped Around Loren's Small Torso… He Snuggled Her Some More… Which Woke Her Up… Eddie Noticed && Smiled… Loren Smiled When She Felt Eddie Still There… ****

**EDDIE: **Morning Beautiful…

**** Loren Smiled Again… Then They Both Leaned In To Kiss…A Kiss That Was Passionate… Sweet….. But Still Fiery….. Eddie Broke Apart && Looked Into Loren's Eyes….. ****

**EDDIE: **I Love You Loren Tate!

**LOREN: **I Love You Eddie Duran!

**** They Both Smiled At Each Other Then Kissed Some More ****

**** Then Loren's Phone Rang… Loren Pulled Apart To Answer It… Leaving Eddie Wondering Who It Was…. ****

**LOREN: **Hello?

**PERSON: **Hey Loren… It's Cam…

**LOREN: **Of Course I Know Who You Are… **** They Both Laugh ** **Is Anything Wrong Cam?

**** Eddie Heard Who It Was && Soon Became Jealous….. ****

**CAM: **Well I Was Wondering If You Could Help Me With My Math Again?...

**LOREN: **Of Course!...When?

**CAM: **What About Later Today? Or Are You Still With Eddie?

**LOREN: **I Am… Tomorrow Then?

**CAM: **Ya!... See You Then… Bye!

**LOREN: **Bye Cam!...

**** Loren Hangs Up Then Looks At Eddie….. She Sees Eddie Looking Down… The Other Way… ****

**LOREN: **Eddie Duran…Are You Jealous? **** Loren Teases ****

**EDDIE: **W- What Do You Mean? Jealous Of Cam?...

**** Loren Kisses Eddie Straight On The Center Of His Lips That Is More Passionate Than Ever ****

**LOREN: **I Love You Eddie! Only You!... Cam && I Are Done… Officially && Forever Done…

**** Eddie Kisses Loren This Time…. Then Loren Pulls Away ****

**LOREN: **I Want To Continue This But We Have To Get Ready… We Need To Go Home Today…I Have School Tomorrow…

**** Eddie Loved How Loren Always Was So Committed To Everything… That Made Her Love Her Even More…. ****

**** Eddie Wanted To Bring Up What Happened Last Night… But Loren Had To Take A Shower… So He Planned Something Special ****

**LOREN: **I Have To Take A Shower…

**EDDIE: **You Sure I Cant Take It With You?

**** Loren Blushed A Little But Knew She Had To Get Ready Fast…With Eddie In With Her…. They Would Be In There For Hours ****

**LOREN: **Next Time…

**** Eddie Smiled ****

**EDDIE: **Fine Then… But Put On Your Bathing Suit && Meet Me Outside On The Beach?...

**LOREN: **What Do You Have Planned?

**EDDIE: ****** Kissed Loren ** **It's A Surprise…

**** Loren Got Up…. Then Soon Realized She Was Bare With Only Eddie's Shirt On … Loren Blushed… But Before She Could Run To The Bathroom… Eddie Pulled Her Down && Kissed Her…..****

**EDDIE: **You Know Loren… You Look Sexy In Just My Shirt…

**LOREN: ****** Smiled ** **I Love You Eddie…

**EDDIE: **I Love You More!

**** Before Eddie Could Kiss Loren Some More… Loren Ran To The Bathroom… Teasing Eddie… && Turned On The Shower… Eddie Smiled…Then Got Up…..Dressed Into His Board Shorts With No Shirt…Then Got A Red Rose Off The Table…..&& Went Outside…Waiting For Loren To See What He Had Planned For Her…. ****

**** Loren Got Out Of The Shower….Dressed In Her Bikini…Then Went Outside As Eddie Instructed Her Too… ****

**** Loren Seen Eddie With A Rose In His Hand… But When She Ran Up To Him…..She Didn't See The Surprise That Was Engraved In The Sand…She Was Shocked…. ****

**EDDIE: **Move In?

**** Loren Was Staring At A Giant Heart That Said `Move In?` ****

_**What Will Loren Say? Tune In Tomorrow! #Love #FallingIntoYou**_


	19. Chapter 19

**RECAP:** Eddie Asked Loren To Move In With Him On The Beach...What Will Loren Say?

**LOREN:** ** Jumps Onto Eddie && Gives Him A Most Passionate Kiss **

**EDDIE:** ** Breaks Apart ** Im Guessing Thats A Yes?

**LOREN:** A Million Times Yes...

**EDDIE:** I Love You So Much Loren!

**LOREN:** I Love You To Eddie...You Mean So Much To Me...

**EDDIE:** && You Mean The World To Me...

** They Both Kiss...Then Eddie Runs To The Water With Loren...They Play In It For About Half An Hour...Then Get Out... They Both Were Soacked Head To Toe...Then Eddie Carried Loren Inside... **

**LOREN:** Im Gonna Go Take A Shower...

**EDDIE:** Can I Come In With You?... ** Wrapping His Arms Around Loren`s Waist...&& Kissing Her Neck At The Same Time **

** Loren Was Hesitent...Eddie Seen How She Reacted... He Sat Loren On His Lap... On The Couch **

**EDDIE:** Loren, Do You Regret It?...What We Did Last Night...

**LOREN:** Eddie...I Never Would Regret It... You Know Why? Because I Love You... Only You...I Knew You Would Be My First Time...Because I Know You`re The One For Me...But Do You Regret It?

**EDDIE:** Of Course Not... You Are The First Woman I Have && Will Ever Make Love To...I Want You To Know I Will Never Leave You Loren... I Couldnt Bare To Lose Someone As Beautiful, Kind-Hearted, Special, Lovely, Caring, Smart, Humble, ETC. As You Loren Tate...

** Eddie && Loren Both Kiss...Then Head To The Shower Together... **

** 30 Minutes Later... They Get Out Of The Shower...Laughing... Then Get Dressed... **

**LOREN:** You Ready To Go Home?

**EDDIE:** ** Finishes Putting His Shirt On...Wraps His Arms Around Loren... && Kisses Her...**

**EDDIE:** No...I Just Want To Stay Here...&& Cuddle With You... Kiss You...Watch Scary But Romantic Movies...

**LOREN:** ** Kisses Back && Giggles ** As Much As I Would Love To Do Do That With You...I Promised Cam I Would Tutor Him...

**EDDIE:** ** Sits Down On The Couch...Smile Turns To A Frown... Loren Notices **

**LOREN:** Whats Wrong?

**EDDIE:** Nothing...

**LOREN:** Its Not Nothing... I Can Tell It From Your Eyes...Is It About Cam?

**EDDIE:** ** Pulls Loren On His Lap...**

**EDDIE:** Its Just That Cam Is Always In Almost Everyday Conversation Atleast Onetime...Then As Soon As We Get Back...We Cant Have Any Time Together Because Of You Tutoring Cam... Then After That We Have Our Music To Work On... So That Means No Time For Us...Only Us...

**LOREN:** ** Kisses Eddie Very Passionately...The Pulls Away...Both Never Breaking Eye Contact **

**LOREN:** I Can Cancel Cam`s Tutor Session Today If You Want?...&& We Will Always Have Time Together...Look At The Amazing Night We Just Had...It Was Only You && Me...Against The World...

**EDDIE:** I Love You So Much Loren Tate... Words Cannot Even Describe How I Feel About You...But I Could Not Ask You To Bail On Tutoring Someone...Just Make Sure He Doesnt Get Thr Wrong Idea... I Mean You Have Dated Before...

**LOREN:** **Giggles** ** Pretends To Gasp ** Are You Jealous Eddie Duran? Of Someone I Will Never Have Feelings For Again?

**EDDIE:** ** Giggles ** Fine...Im Jealous...Im Not Afraid To Admit... What Guy Wouldnt Want You Loren Tate... You Are The Most Beautiful Woman In The Whole World!

**LOREN:** ** Giggles ** So Theres A Girl Who Is The Most Beautiful In The Whole World?

**EDDIE:** You Are The Most Beautiful Girl, Woman, Lady, Female Out There!

**LOREN:** So There Is A Man Out There Is The Most Beautiful/Handsome In The World?!

**EDDIE:** ** Laughs ** Ok...You...The Loren Tate Are The Most Beautiful Person In Not Only The World...But The Universe...

** They Both Laugh && Kiss **

**EDDIE:** This Is Why I Love You So Much...You Make Me Smile Even When Im Down...

**LOREN:** I Love You Too Eddie...

** Loren Leaned Into Kiss Eddie...But ...**

**EDDIE:** Sorry Nope... ** He Decides To Tease Loren **

**LOREN:** Two Can Play At That Game...I Bet You Wouldnt Last A Second Witthout Kissing Me...

**EDDIE:** You Bet...

**LOREN:** Of Course...

**EDDIE:** Then Deal... The Person Who Loses Must...

**LOREN:** Oh...How About The Person Who Wins...Must... Host A Game...Their Choice...But Instead Of Just That...Add A Little Twist To It...

**EDDIE:** Deal...Your NEVER Going To Win...

**LOREN:** I Guess We Will Just Have To Wait && See...But Imagine This... Me && Cam At The Cafe... All Alone... Working On Math Problems... One By One... Then I Get Caught Into His Eyes ... The Next Thing You Know We Lock Lips...&& Your Just Going To Wonder Why Didnt I Give Her That Kiss... That Kiss... Maybe She Wouldnt Have Kissed Another Guy If I Kissed Her... ** Loren Knew Exactly How To Tease Eddie... **

** Eddie Fell For It...He Grabbed Loren`s Face && Crashed His Lips Against Hers...5 Minutes Later...Loren Pulls Away With A Smile On Her Face **

**LOREN:** I Win... Now For My Reward... Ian, Mel, && Adam Are All Coming Over Friday To Play A Little Game Of Truth Or Dare...But Everytime... Somebody Doesnt Do The Dare Or Tell The Truth... You Will Have The Option Of Stripping A Piece Of Clothing...Or...Spin The Bottle...&& Thr Person It Lands On 7 Minutes In Heaven For Them...

**EDDIE:** You Win Then...This Friday...

**LOREN:** Now We Have To Go... You Can Drop Me Off At The Cafe...Then Go To Your House If You Want...

**EDDIE:** You Mean Our Home...

** Loren Kisses Eddie...**

**LOREN:** Oh && Did I Forget To Mention...Cam IS Going To Be There On Friday... He Is Now A Friend...

** Eddie && Loren Both Leave For L.A **

Thank You To Everybody Who Has Been Waiting Patiently For This Chapter...#Love


	20. Chapter 20

SCENE 1- Cafe

** Eddie && Loren Are Now Back In LA...They Are At The Cafe Now... **

** Eddie && Loren Both Kiss For About A Minute Then Loren Heads Into The Cafe For Cam... **

**LOREN:** Hey Cam?

**CAM:** Hey Loren...You Ready To Start Tutoring?

**LOREN:** Of Course!... && Thanks For Helping Me Out With Eddie...

**CAM:** Anytime...I Kind Of Owed You...

** They Both Giggle **

** An Hour Passes By... **

**LOREN:** Well Eddie Is Expecting Me...I Have To Go?

** Its Raining Outside **

**CAM:** Its Raining Outside?

**LOREN:** I Can Call Eddie...

**CAM:** I Can Take You Loren...

**LOREN:** Thanks Cam?

**CAM:** No Problem... Shall We Go?

** Loren && Cam Run Into The Rain...Laughing...Getting Soaked...10 Minutes Later...They Arrive At Eddie`s PentHouse... **

** Once Again...They Run Into The Rain...Laughing Even Harder... **

** Cam Walks Her Upstairs... **

** Loren Enters Finding Eddie In The Kitchen **

** Loren Calls Eddie Out...Eddie Comes Out With No Shirt...&& Is Surprised To See Cam There **

**EDDIE:** Hey Cam...What Are You Doing Here?

**CAM:** I Just Had To Drop Off Loren...

**EDDIE:** Babe...Your Soaked?

**LOREN:** It Was Raining...Hard...

** Loren && Cam Look At Eachother...Then Burst Out Laughing...Them Both Hurting For All Their Giggling That Day... Eddie Just Stood Their Clueless Wondering What Happened Earlier...Loren && Cam Finally Stop Laughing **

**CAM:** Well I Better Go? I Want To Get Home Before It Rains Even Harder...

** Eddie Smiles...Happy Cam Is Going To Leave So He Could Spend Some Time With Loren **

**EDDIE:** Drive Safe...

**CAM:** Thanks Eddie...

**LOREN:** Oh...&& On Friday... We Are Hosting Truth Or Dare...Did You Want To Come?

**CAM:** Sure... Bye

**LOREN:** ** Hugs Cameron Bye...Which Eddie Sees Completely && Starts To Begin To Get Jealous **

** Cam Leaves... **

**EDDIE:** So What Happened Earlier Today...It Seemed Like You Were Doing More Than Just Tutoring?

**LOREN:** ** Giggles At The Fact Eddie Is So Jealous...She Walks To Him... Then Kisses Him Right On The Lips **

**LOREN:** Nothing Happened?... Why Does It Feel Like You Dont Trust Me Eddie?

**EDDIE:** I 100% Trust You Loren... Its Nothing...I Dont Wanna Get Into Another Fight Lo...

**LOREN:** ** Sees Eddie Avoiding The Question ** I Dont Either But... I Just Feel Like You Dont Trust Me...

**EDDIE:** I Do Trust You Lo... I Would Of Never Told You I Loved You If I Didnt...I Would Of Never Asked You To Move In With Me...

**LOREN:** Then Why Does It Feel Like It?

**EDDIE:** ** Eddie Was Getting Frustrated...He Did Not Want To Fight With Loren...But Thd Fight Reminded Him Of Chloe **

**EDDIE:** I Trust You CHLOE!

** The Room Became Silent... They Both Realized What Eddie Had Just Said...Loren Began To Cry **

**EDDIE:** I Didnt Mean That Loren...

**LOREN:** You Trust Chloe?

**EDDIE:** No Loren...I Trust You Loren...Not Chloe...

**LOREN:** Then Whyd You Call Me Chloe?

** Eddie Stayed Silent...Loren Cryed Even More...Then She Ran To Eddie`s Bedroom && Locked The Door... **

**EDDIE:** Lo, Wait?...


	21. Chapter 21

( Just To Let EVERYONE Know...When I Say Strip A Piece Of Clothing...I Dont Mean The Whole Clothing...They Can Take Off Their Shirt...Shoes...Accessories...ETC...Just Letting You Know! )

SCENE 1-Eddie && Loren`s House

** Loren Was In Eddie`s (Now "Theirs) Bedroom...Crying Her Eyes Out **

**LOREN`S THOUGHTS:** How Could Eddie Call Me Chloe...Do I Truly Remind Him Of Chloe Carter...But He Trusts Chloe...He Said It Himself...? Could I Ever Forgive Him?

**EDDIE`S THOUGHTS:** Why Would I Call Loren, Chloe?! Loren Is NOTHING Like Chloe! But Why Would I Say I Trusted Chloe...Do I?...No I Dont! I Love Loren... I Just Hope She Could Forgive Me?...I NEVER Want To Lose Her!

** Eddie Runs Up To Their Bedroom...&& Gently Knocks On The Door...He Could Hear Loren Crying **

**EDDIE:** Lo, Im So Sorry...You Are NOTHING Like Chloe!... You Are Much More! I Love You Loren Tate...Please Forgive Me?!

**LOREN:** Just Please Leave Me Alone Eddie...

**EDDIE:** Loren?!

**LOREN:** ** Crying Even Harder... **

**EDDIE:** I Will Sit Here Until You Open This Door && Forgive Me...Because Thats How Much I Love You Loren...

** A Few Hours Later...Loren Fell Asleep Crying In The Bed... Eddie Was Still Outside... Eddie Then Turned The Knob...Noticing The Door Was Not Locked Anymore...Je Slowly Opened It...Finding Loren In Bed With Dry Tears... Sleeping...Eddie Slowly Went Into Bed With Her... Kissing Her Cheek... Then Falling Asleep With His Hands Wrapped Around Her Waist...Pulling Her Tightly... **

** About A Few Hours Later...Loren Woke Up... She Woke Up To Find Eddie`s Arms Wrapped Around Her Tightly Showing Security... She Was Comfortable...Loren Sat There Thinking... **

**LOREN`S THOUGHTS:** The Words Eddie Said Earlier Did Hurt Me...But I Now Know He Never Meant It... I Forgive Him...I Love Him

** Loren Fell Asleep Again...A Few Hours Later...Eddie Woke Up...He Woke Up To Find Loren`s Lips Pressed Up Against His...He Wondered If Loren Forgave Him **

** He Kisses Loren On The Lips To Wake Her Up... She Wakes Up **

** They Both Smile **

**EDDIE:** Hey Sleeping Beauty...

**LOREN:** Hey...My Prince Charming...

** They Both Laugh At How Cheesy They Were Being... **

**EDDIE:** So You Forgive Me?

**LOREN:** Eddie?! I Love You!

**EDDIE:** I Love You More...

** They Both Kiss For About 5 Minutes But Loren Pulls Apart **

**LOREN:** I Forgive You Eddie...But I Wont Forget ...This Is Your Last && Final Chance...

**EDDIE:** This Will Never Happen Again Lo...I Will NEVER Hurt You Again?!

** They Both Kiss... **

SCENE 2- Chloe`s Condo

**CHLOE`S THOUGHTS:** Who The Hell Does That Valley Girl Think She Is?! She Is Nothing... I Will Get Eddie Duran Back...I Will Stop At Nothing Just To Get Him Back... Its Time For A Little Plan...

** Chloe Calls Her BestFriend Lea **

**LEA:** Hey Chloe?! What Do You Want?

**CHLOE:** I Have A Plan That Will Officially Break Eddie && That Stupid Valley Girl Up...

**LEA:** Why Do You Need Me Then?

**CHLOE:** They Both See Right Through Me...I Need Someone They Wouldnt Expect...Someone Eddie Knows But Doesnt Know Your My BestFriend...&& Thats You?!

**LEA:** Im Listening...

**CHLOE:** I Need You && Eddie To Make Friendly Again...He Needs To Trust You... Be There When He s Down...When He Is Alone... This Will Happen Over The Next Few Days...

**LEA:** Are You Sure He Will Be Able To Trust Me Within The Next Few Days?

**CHLOE:** Trust Me Lea...He Did The Same With Loren && Me...So Once That Happens...The Next Part Is Your Choice Between... Kissing Him Privately && Using It Against Him If He Doesnt Date Me... Or You Can Just Kiss Him Infront Of Loren...

**LEA:** Ok...Ill Choose Choice A! ...

**CHLOE:** Update Me On Everything... Start Today?! He Should Be At The Studio...

**LEA:** Later!

** Chloe Hangs Up **

**CHLOES THOUGHTS:** My Plan Will Work!

SCENE 3- Mel && Adam In Their Apartment

** Mel && Adam Are Laying Together When Mel Gets A Call From Loren **

**MEL:** Loren?! Where Has My BestFriend Been?!

**LOREN:** I Know...Im Sorry...

**MEL:** Adam && I Are Coming Home In A Few Days... We ARE Going To Hang Out?!

**LOREN:** Of Course... On Friday We Can?

**MEL:** Whats Happening On Friday?

**LOREN:** Adam, You, Eddie, Ian, Eddie, && I Are Playing A Game Of Truth Or Dare At Eddie && I`s Home?

**MEL:** Yes On The Game...But Wait What?! What Do You Mean By `Eddie && I House`?!

**LOREN:** Did I Forget To Mention...Eddie Asked Me To Move In && I Said Yes!...I Love Him Mel...&& He Loves Me Too!

**MEL:** Im Having A Mini-Heart Attack Right Now! Why Didnt You Tell Me This?!

**LOREN:** Well I Had To Tutor Cam...Then Eddie && I Got Into Another Fight...

**MEL:** Lo, Do I Need To Get Into Mighty Mel Mode?!

**LOREN:** ** Giggles ** Eddie Was Jealous Because I Tutored Cam...&& Came Home Laughing With Him...&& Hugged Him Right After...I Asked Him If He Trusted Me...Then He Said `I Trust You Chloe`...I Ran Upstairs && Cried The Whole Night...We Made Up...Then I Told Him This Was His Last Chance...

**MEL:** Wait A Sec...I Need A moment To Take All That In!...Ok...What Does Cam Have To Due With This...He Cheated On You... && Eddie Better Know It Is His Second Chance!...

**LOREN:** Cam Is Now My Friend... && Did I Mention He Is Also Coming To The Game...

**MEL:** What?! With Cam && Eddie There...This Will Lead To Drama!

**LOREN:** Its Fine Mel...Listen I Have To Go To The Studio With Eddie...Tell Adam I Said `Hey`...Love You Mel!

**MEL:** Love You Too! Bye!

** Mel Hangs Up... **

**ADAM:** Hows Loren?

**MEL:** I Guess We Will See On Friday?!

** Mel && Adam Kiss...Then Watch A Zombie Scientific Movie That Mel && Adam Only Like To Watch **


	22. Chapter 22

Scene 1- The Studio

** Eddie && Loren Walk Hand In Hand Inside The Studio...They Both Head To Jake && Kelly`s Office...Kelly && Jake Come Rushing Towards Them **

**JAKE:** So Loren?! Its Been More Then A Day!

**LOREN:** Im Sorry Jake && Kelly...

**KELLY:** Jake Is Just Overreacting Like Always...So What Do You Say...To Taking Your Career To A Whole New Level...Everyone Knows About You...They All Love You?

**LOREN:** ** Looks At Eddie...Then Smiles...Looks At Kelly && Jake **

**LOREN:** Yes!

**EDDIE:** You Are Going To Be GREAT Loren! I Love You!...** Eddie Kisses Loren On Her Cheek **

**LOREN:** I Love You Too!

**JAKE:** Ok...So Now We Have To Put A Couple Of Songs Out There For You?

**KELLY:** Are You Ready Loren?! This Is Going To Be Hard But Everybody Will Love You...

** Loren Smiles From Ear To Ear **

** Everyone Speechless **

**JAKE:** So We Have Mars? We Need Atleast One More This Week...&& Your Next Single Will Be A Duet...With Eddie? I Need That By Next Week?

**LOREN:** Thank You! I Will Definitely Give Them to You...

**JAKE:** Great! I Have To Talk To Eddie So...

** Loren Got The Hint... **

**LOREN:** Im Going To Go Eddie...

**EDDIE:** Loren, No, Your My Girlfriend Who I Love...You Can Be In The Conversation?

** Loren Smiles But Blushes At he Same Time For Eddie`s Statement **

**LOREN:** I Love You Too...But My Mom Is Probably Going Crazy Right Now...I Havent Called Her In Such A Long Time... && I Have To Call Mel..

**EDDIE:** Ill Pick You Up At 8 For Dinner At Rumor?

**LOREN:** Bye...

** Eddie Gives Loren A Kiss...Then Minutes After Loren Leaves To Tell Her Mom Everything **

**EDDIE:** So Whats Up Jake?

**JAKE:** Well...Loren?

**EDDIE:** Whats Wrong With Loren?

**JAKE:** Well...You Do Know You Will Be Helping Her Through Everything Right?...

**EDDIE:** Of Course...I Now Live With Loren... She Is My Other Half... We Share Everything... I Love Her...

**JAKE:** Ok...Now On To Another Subject...Guess Who Came Here To See You Today?

**EDDIE:** Chloe?!

**JAKE:** No, But Im Surprised She Hasnt...

**EDDIE:** Thats A Good Thing Jake?!

**JAKE:** I Was Just Wondering...

**EDDIE:** So Who Is Here?

**JAKE:** You Know Your `Best Friend` When You First Started Out... But Had To Go Back To New York For Her Work?

**EDDIE:** Of Course Lea! Where Is She?!

** Just As Eddie Finishes His Sentence Lea Comes In **

**LEA:** Eddie?!

**EDDIE:** Lea?! Where Have You Been All These Years?!

** Eddie Hugs Lea So Hard...He Is So Happy His Old BestFriend Besides Ian Was Back **

**LEA:** How About We Talk About It Over Lunch At Rumor?

**EDDIE:** Lets Go!

** They Both Leave For Rumor...But Little Did They Realize...Photographers Were Everywhere Taking Pictures Of Them... **

Scene 2- Loren At Her Old House

**LOREN:** Mom?

**NORA:** Loren?! Where Have You Been Lo?!

** Loren && Nora Give Each Other A Big Hug **

**LOREN:** Im So Sorry Mom...But I Have So Much To Tell You...You Might Want To Sit Down...

Scene 3- Eddie && Lea At Rumor

** Eddie && Lea Are Both Eating **

**LEA:** So I Was In New York This Whole Time...My Modeling Was Going Great...But I Just Missed You...My Old Best Friend... So How Have You Been?

**EDDIE:** ** Smiles ** Im Great... I Have Missed You In So Long... My Music Is Doing Great!

**LEA:** I Heard You Were Dating This Girl...Is Loren Her Name?

** Eddie Smiles At The Sound Of Loren`s Name **

**EDDIE:** Loren Tate...Shes About To Be A RockStar Also...

**LEA:** So You Love Her?

**EDDIE:** I Do...I Love Her So Much...She Is My World...

** Lea Puts Her Hand On Eddie`s Hand... Then Tells Him She Is Happy For Him **

** Little Did They Know...Someone Took A Picture At That Moment...But That Was Not Going To Be Published Till Later... He Might Get Something Out Of It? **

** Lea Was About To Turn On Her Charm In Front Of Eddie But Her Phone Rang **

**LEA:** Hello?

**PERSON:** Did You Do It?!

**LEA:** Im With Him Right Now...Ill Call You Later...Bye Mom...

**PERSON:** Hurry?!...&& Im Chloe Not Your Mo-Oh...Bye!

** Lea Hangs Up **

**LEA:** Im So Sorry Eddie...I Have To Go...But Breakfeast Tomorrow?

**EDDIE:** ** Smiles ** How About Dinner...I Want You To Meet Loren...So Here Tonight At 8?

**LEA:** That Will Be Perfect...Bye Eddie!

** At That Moment Again...The Same Person Gets A Picture Of Them...But What Will He Do With It? **

** They Both Seperate...Lea Going To Chloe`s...Eddie Going To Loren **

Scene 4- Loren && Nora

** Loren Told Nora Everything...From The Fight...To The Make Up... To What He Did For Her...To Her Moving In...To Eddie Being Jealous... To Loren`s Now Getting Into Music... **

** Nora Was Speechless **

**NORA:** First Lets Start With Your Record Deal?!...You Accepted It...Im So Proud Of You Lo!

**LOREN:** ThankYou Mom...Eddie && I Have To Do A Duet Together... Im So Excited!

**NORA:** But Are You Sure Your Ready To Move In With Him Lo? I Mean You Have To Think Of School...&& How Long Have You Both Been Dating?!

**LOREN:** Mom, I Love Him && He Loves Me Too...I Still Will Have Time For School && My Music ...Im 18...Im An Adult...Its Time I Take Reslonsibility For Everything...

**NORA:** ** Smiles Then Gives Loren A Big Hug ** Im So Happy For You...Eddie Seems Like A Great Guy...But He Better Not Hurt You Again!

**LOREN:** ** Giggles ** I Told Him The Next Time He Hurts Me Like That We Are Done...&& Mom?

**NORA:** Yeah?

**LOREN:** What About Max?

**NORA:** ** Smiles ** Actually... He Is Planning On Moving In With Me Also...If Thats Alright With You?

**LOREN:** Of Course Mom! Max Makes You Happy!

**NORA:** ThankYou Loren...I Love You...

**LOREN:** I Love You Too!...I Have To Go Grab My Stuff From My Room?

** Loren Goes To Her Room && Starts Packing...She Packs Her Laptop...Clothes...Everything...Then She Notices Her Guitar Sitting In The Corner...She Goes To Play A Song... **

** Back In The Living Room There Is A Knock...Nora Opens The Door To Find Eddie Standing There With A Dozen Roses **

** Eddie Gives Nora A Hug **

**EDDIE:** Hey Nora?!

**NORA:** Hey Eddie...Loren Told Me About Her Record Deal...Im So Happy For Her!

**EDDIE:** I Am Too...I Love Her...

**NORA:** I Know...She Is In Her Room Packing Her Stuff...You Can Go See Her?

**EDDIE:** Thanks Mo-...I Mean Nora...

**NORA:** I Know Im Not Replacing Your Mother...But I Hope I Feel Like A Mother To You Eddie?

** Eddie Smiles && Hugs Nora **

**NORA:** Your The Closest Thing I Have To A Mother... Im Glad I Have You!

**EDDIE:** So I Heard You && Pops Are Moving In Together?!

**NORA:** ** Smiles ** Yes...Do You Think He Could Handle The Valley?

**EDDIE:** I Know He Can...AfterAll He Is Dating A Tate!

** They Both Smile...Then Eddie Heads To Loren`s Room...Before He Enters He Hears Her Singing A Song He Has Never Heard... **

**LOREN`S SONG:**

When Your Sitting For A Year In Traffic && Your Phone Says 5 Minutes Top,

Running Late && All Around You Its Like A Mall Parking Lot,

Waking Up At 6 In The Morning Hunting For Your Keys In The Couch,

At The Door Then You See The Paper Realize That Its Sunday Now...

When The World Gets You Down,

&& Theres No Solid Ground

Dont Let The World Get You Down,No

Let It Flow

Let It Go Let It Go

Just Let It Flow

Just Let It Flow

You Wake Up Early To See The Concert,

Favorite Band Since You Were 12,

At The Gate && You Reach In Your Pocket

Your Ticket Must Be Somewhere Else

When You Got Your Favorite Outfit

Just Picked Up Coffee To Go

Then You Trip && Your Drink Goes Flying

&& Now You Ruined Your Clothes

** Chorus **

It Wont Always Go Your Way

&& There Are Things You Cant Control

Cant Let The Stress Affect Your Day

Youve Go To Learn To Let It Flow

Let It Go Let It Go

Just Let It Flow

Let It Go Let It Go

Just Let It Flow

Just Let It Flow

( Flow By Brittany Underwood )

** As Loren Finishes Her Song Eddie Comes Up Behind Her...&& Hugs Her From Her Back...She Smiles...Then They Share A Very Passionate Kiss...Eddie Pulls Apart... **

**EDDIE:** Loren, That Song Was AMAZING!

**LOREN:** Thank You Eddie...

**EDDIE:** Is That Your Next Single?!

**LOREN:** Yes... I Just Wrote It Right Now!

**EDDIE:** Well Its Truly Amazing...&& You Know Who Else Is More Amazing?!

** Eddie Hands Loren The Roses He Bought Her **

**EDDIE:** You! The Loren Tate! The Woman I Love...

**LOREN:** ** Puts The Roses Down...Smile...Then Places A Kiss On Eddie ** I Love You Too Eddie!

**LOREN:** I Would Love To Continue This But I Want To Take A Shower At Your House? && Get Settled In?

**EDDIE:** Its "Our" Home Babe...Remember?

**LOREN:** Of Course I Remember...I Just Have To Get Used To Saying That...

**EDDIE:** ** Smiled Then Gave Loren A Peck **

** He Grabbed All Loren`s Boxes Then Packed Them Into His Car...He Then Came Back Inside Finding Loren Giving A Big Hug To Nora **

**LOREN:** I Love You Mom...

**NORA:** ** Crying **

**LOREN:** Why Are You Crying?

**NORA:** Because My Baby Is Moving Out...

**LOREN:** Ill Be Fine...I Have Eddie...Im Just A Half Hour Away From Here...I Promise I Will Call You...I Love You Mom!

**MOM:** I Love You Too Lo!

** Eddie Held Loren`s Hand...Then Gave Nora A Hug **

**EDDIE:** Ill Take Good Care Of Her Nora...I Love Her...I Will Let Nobody Hurt Her!

** Loren Smiles...So Does Nora Who`s Tears Are Dried Up By Now **

**NORA:** Thank You Eddie...

** Loren && Eddie Leave **

** They Both Head To Their Home...Then Settled In...With Loren`s Things Unpacked && Put Away...**

** Loren Was Grabbed Everything To Take A Shower **

**EDDIE:** Babe...Before You Get In...I Need To Tell You Something...

**LOREN:** ** Sits On Eddie`s Lap **

**EDDIE:** Remember My Old Best Friend Lea?

**LOREN:** Ya...The One Who Was Working In New York?

**EDDIE:** Ya...Well She Came Back To LA...We Hung Out Today! ** Smiling At The Good Times He Had With His BestFriend Other Than Ian ** It Was Amazing...She Is Going To Meet Us At Rumor Tonight...She Said She Came Back To Hang Out With Me More...I Missed Her So Much...My BestFriend Is Now Back!...

**LOREN:** Im So Happy For You Babe!...I Cant Wait To Meet Her... ** Loren Knew Eddie Missed His BestFriend ** EDDIE: You Will Love Her Loren!

**LOREN:** But Where Will She Be Staying?

**EDDIE:** I Dont Know...Maybe She Could Stay

**LOREN:** I Love You!

**EDDIE:** I Love You More!

In The Guest Room?

**LOREN:** Of Course! I Love You!

**EDDIE:** Love You More!

** They Share A Kiss...Then Loren Gets In The Shower **

** 15 Minutes Later They Leave For Rumor **

I Hope You Love This Chapter! && Yes This Is Super Long Chapter...I Hope You Love It! #Love


	23. Chapter 23

** Loren && Eddie Arrive At Rumor..Hand In Hand...They Quickly Go Inside To Find Lea Sitting At The Table...They Head Over There Smiling **

**EDDIE:** Lea! ** Eddie Hugs Lea **

**LEA:** Hey Eddie...&& This Is...

**LOREN:** Loren...Loren Tate...Its Nice To Finally Meet Eddie`s BestFriend!

** Lea Has A Disgusted Look On Her Face...But Rapidly Hides It With A Smile && A Hug To Loren **

** Throughout The Night They Are Talking...Laughing...Sharing Stories... The Night Is Almost Over **

**LEA:** Well I Better Go...

**EDDIE:** Where Are You Going To Stay?

**LEA:** Ill Probably Just Rent A Motel...Or Something?

**LOREN:** ** Looks At Eddie && Smiles ** Why Dont You Stay With Us?

**EDDIE:** Yeah! Please?!

**LEA:** Im Fine...I Dont Want To Get In The Way...&& Eddie I Ill Have Plenty Of Time To Hang Out With My Best Friend...But There`s No Changing My Mind... Im Staying In A Motel!

** They All Giggle **

**EDDIE:** Well The Offer Will Always Stand!

**LEA:** Thanks Eddie...Thanks Loren! I Have To Go Though!

**EDDIE:** Maybe...You && I Could Hang Out Together Tomorrow...Loren Will Be At School...&& Pops Will Be Spending Time With Nora?

**LEA:** OfCourse! Bye...

** They All Hug GoodBye...Then Leave...Lea Going To Chloe`s...Loren && Eddie Going Home **

Scene 2- Eddie && Loren In Car

** It Is Silent...Both Loren && Eddie Caught In Their Thoughts **

**EDDIE`S THOUGHTS:** I Cant Believe My Best Friend && My Beautiful GirlFriend Who I Love...Are Perfectly Getting Along Together...

**LOREN`S THOUGHTS:** Eddie Seems So Happy With Lea His Old Best Friend...Im Glad Shes Back...It Seems His Day Has Gotten A Whole Lot More Brighter...She Is So Sweet... But I Feel Eddie Slowly Pulling Apart...He Was So Quick To Hang Out With Lea Instead Of Me...I Feel So Selfish Thinking This... It Was Just A Thought...Nothing Else... I Love Eddie... We Are Living Together...

** As Soon As I Know It... Eddie Is Opening My Door... I Get Out...Eddie && I Walk Hand In Hand Into Our Home... **

**LOREN:** Lea Seems So Nice!

**EDDIE:** I Know...** They Both Smile **

**LOREN:** I Love You...

**EDDIE:** I Love You Too Loren...You Mean So Much To Me! Im So Happy You && Lea Can Get Along...

**LOREN:** ** Smiles Then Realizes Chloe Must Have Not Got Along With Her **

**LOREN:** Oh...Mel Called Me Earlier...She Said Her && Adam Cant Come On Friday So Do You Want To Move It Till Next Friday?

**EDDIE:** Of Course...

** Loren Is Sitting On Eddie`s Lap n Her Dress... **

**LOREN:** I Need To Get Into Something Comfortable...

**EDDIE:** ** Smiles ** I Can Do That For You...

** Loren Smiles...She Just Kisses Eddie...Which Leads To Eddie Unzipping Her Dress...&& Them Heading Upstairs To Make Love Again...This Time In THEIR Home...**

Scene 3- Lea && Chloe At Chloe`s Condo

**CHLOE:** So What Happened?!

**LEA:** I Met Loren...They Wanted Me To Move In With Them But I Said No..

**CHLOE:** What?! Why Would You Say That!

**LEA:** Hold On! Your Going To Love The Next Part...Eddie Already Trusts Me...He Basically Ditched Loren To Hang Out With Me Tomorrow... && They Are Having A Truth Or Dare Game Coming At Their House!...

**CHLOE:** My Plan Is Actually Going To Work! So Here`s The Plan!...

**LEA:** Wait...** Lea Explained The Rules Of This Truth Or Dare Game **

**CHLOE:** Perfect! So This Is The Plan...Every Step You Do...Word You Say...It Is All From This Plan!

** Chloe Tells Lea The Plan **

( Just To Let You Know... EVERYTHING Lea Does Or Says Is All Part Of The Plan )


	24. Chapter 24

**** Its Been A Few Days… Everything Is Going Perfect… Eddie && Lea Have Now Become Really Close…Eddie Trusts Lea Fully… Just As The Plan Was Going… Eddie && Loren Are Doing Amazing…They Are Both Working On Their Music Together… They Have Many Romantic Nights… But After Lea Has Moved In… Lea Is Purposefully Interrupting Them… Eddie Was Blinded By It…Loren Decided It Was Time To Talk To Lea About It… Eddie Was Gone For A Meeting With Jake Which Left Lea && Loren Together ****

**LOREN:** Lea? Can I Talk To You?

**LEA:** What?

**** Loren Was A Little Taken Aback By Lea's Attitude ****

**LOREN:** Whats With The Attitude?

**LEA:** Let Me Get Something Straight With You… Your Only Temporary… I Will Get Eddie No Matter What…

**LOREN:** Are You Crazy?... Eddie Loves Me… && How Do You Know Eddie Wont Realize Who YOU Really Are?!

**LEA:** Well Eddie Wont Believe You Because We Both Know I Knew Him Longer… He Trusted Me Again In Only A Few Days… He Blows You Off To Hang Out With Me… && Lets Just Face It, I Can Give Him What He Wants Which Is Definitely Not You… He Is Too Stubborn To Realize It…

**LOREN:** You Are Just Like Chloe?...

**LEA:** Im Best Friends With Chloe…Newsflash!

**LOREN:** Well Newsflash… I Got It All On Recording! I Will Give You One More Chance… Just Because I Don't Want To Be The One To Break His Heart…Youre Going To Tell Him…Right After The Game Tonight?

**LEA:** -

**** Loren Walks Away Leaving A Speechless Lea… ****

****They Are Playing Truth Or Dare With Ian, Lea, Cam, Eddie, Loren, Mel, && Adam...  
Mel Gets Picked-****  
**ADAM:** Truth Or Dare Mel?  
**MEL:** Uhmmm...Dare?!...Obviously!  
**ADAM:** I Know The Perfect Dare...I Know You Will Ha-  
**** Ian Interrupts Adam... Jokingly...He Was A Little Drunk****  
**IAN:** I Dare You Too...Run Down The Street Naked! Ill Take Pictures...  
**** Adam Looks Angry **  
MEL:** Im Crazy...But Not That Crazy!  
**LEA:** Spin The Bottle Then...&& You Have To Do This!  
**** Loren Looks At Lea With A Disgusted Face **  
** Mel Spins The Bottle...It Lands On Ian **  
** Everyone Is Quiet...Staring At Mel...Mel Has No Idea What To Choose...She Has Only A Shirt With Jeans On...She Doesnt Want To Hurt Adam Though...**  
** Ian Has Always Wanted To Kiss Mel **  
LOREN:** Mel... You Dont Have To Do This?!  
**EDDIE:** No Loren...Let Her?!  
**** Eddie Realized What He Just Said...Loren Looked At Him...Then Stood Up **  
LOREN:** Eddie? Follow Me To The Kitchen?  
**** Eddie Knew He Was In Trouble ****  
**LOREN:** Hold On One Second Guise...We Will Be Right Back?  
**** Everyone Stays Silent...Eddie && Loren Walk Into The Kitchen ****  
**EDDIE:** Im Sorry Loren?!  
**** Loren Becomes Angry **  
LOREN:** What Were You Thinking Eddie?! Why Did You Tell Mel Its Ok To Kiss Another Guy?! Your Basically Saying Its Ok To Cheat?! Is It Eddie?! How Would You Like It If I Went && Kissed Cam Right In Front Of You?!...But It Would Not Matter Because `Its Just A Game` Isnt It Eddie?!  
**EDDIE:** Im Sorry Loren!... I Never Meant It! Cheating Is Not Ok...I Would Never Want You To Cheat On Me?!...Im Sor-  
**** Loren`s Anger Overcame Her...She Never Wanted To Hurt Him... **  
LOREN:** Maybe I Will Kiss Him Eddie! Ill Just Go Over In The Living Room && Kiss Him?!  
**** Eddie Stayed Silent...Loren Felt Regret...She Realized What She Just Said **  
LOREN:** Im So Sorry Eddie...  
**EDDIE:** && Maybe Ill Just Kiss Lea...  
**** Eddie Was Staring Into Loren`s Eyes...Loren Knew It Wasnt The Same Of What She Said To Eddie...She Instantly Remembered Her Talk With Lea...She Felt So Hurt && Angry... She Walked Past Eddie && Into The Living Room...Followed By Eddie...Eddie Sat On One Side && Loren Sat On The Other...Not Even Taking A Glance At The Other... **  
MEL:** Ookk! Ive Decided What My Option Will Be**...** Mel Remember She Has A Pair Of Shoes On ****  
**MEL:** Sorry Ian...But My Boyfriend Means More To Me Then You Will Ever**...** She Takes Off Her Shoes **  
IAN:** **** Drunk **** You Know What I Dont Care Anymore! **** Ian Grabs Mels Face && Places A Kiss On Her **  
** 2 Seconds Later...Adam Punches Ian In The Face...Mel Slaps Him ****  
**ADAM:** Dont You EVER Touch Her Again?!  
**IAN:** Whatever Mate!  
**** Mel && Adam Storm Out Giving Loren && Eddie Good Byes **  
** Ian Left Shortly After...Now Only Lea, Cam, Loren, && Eddie Still Left...Loren Was Still Mad At Eddie...&& Eddie Was Still Mad At Loren... **  
CAM: **Shall We Start This Game Again?!  
**LEA:** Of Course...Cam Truth Or Dare?  
**CAM:** Truth!  
**** Eddie Decides To Speak Up ****  
**EDDIE:** Is It True You Still Love Loren?!  
**** Eddie Really Wanted To Know...Loren Was His Girl...His Love... **  
** Everyone Was Staring At Eddie... Especially Loren...Who Was Getting More Angry... **  
CAM:** Ill Skip That Question...  
**** Cam Decides To Just Take Option #1 && Takes His Shirt Off...Loren Was Caught By Eddie Staring A Little...Loren Snapped Out Of It **  
EDDIE:** Loren...Truth Or Dare?  
**LOREN:** Dare?  
**LEA:** I Dare You Too... Do A Body Shot?  
**LOREN:** No Way... ** Loren Was Not Going To Do Anything Lea Says **  
**LEA:** Ok...Spin The Bottle For 7 Minutes In Heaven...Or Strip A Piece Of Clothing?  
**** Loren Spins The Bottle...It Spins 6 Times...It Lands On...Cameron ****  
**EDDIE:** Im Not Letting My Girl Do That?! Games Ov-  
**LOREN:** A Games A Game Eddie?...Right?  
**** Before Eddie Could Say Anything...Loren Takes Cam`s Hand && Leads Them To The Nearest Closet ** **  
**CAM:** Sorry Man...  
**** Eddie Just Stands There...He Doesnt Know If He Should Do Anything... **  
** Meanwhile...In The Closet ****  
**CAM:** Loren...Im Not Going To Kiss You...Even Though I Want To So Badly...I Cant Do That?  
**LOREN:** Its Fine Cam...But I Want Eddie To See How Bad It Really Is To Watch Their Girlfriend Kiss Another Guy...So We Just Wait In Here A Little After The 7 Minute Mark...When They Come In...I Need You To Just Kiss Me... Is That Fine?  
**CAM:** Ok?...  
**EDDIE`S THOUGHTS:** I Cant Believe Loren?! How Could She Do That?!  
**** 8 Minutes Pass By **  
** Eddie Notices...He Hears Nothing But Silence...He Opens The Door To Find Loren && Cam Kissing **  
** Eddie Punches Cam In The Face ****  
**EDDIE:** It Has Passed The 7 Minute Mark && You Both Are Still Kissing?!  
**LOREN:** Eddie?! What The Hell Do You Think Your Doing?!  
**EDDIE:** What Are You Doing Loren?! You Basically Cheated On Me!

**LOREN:** For About 2 Seconds… I Just Realized My Own Boyfriend Doesn't Even Trust Me… We Never Kissed…

**EDDIE:** I Do Trust You… Its Cam I Don't Trust…

**LOREN:** No?...You Don't Trust Me… Then We Wouldn't Be In This Situation?!

**EDDIE:** What Are You Talking About?

**LOREN: ** Points To Lea **….**Im Talking About Her! She Is Just Like Chloe?!  
**EDDIE:** She Doesn't Even Know Chloe…&& Why Are You SO JEALOUS?!

**LOREN:** Im Jealous?! Why The Hell Would I Be Jealous Of A Liar Like Her!... She Told Me She Would Get You One Day… && Im Only "Temporary"…

**LEA:** Innocently **** It Hurts Me So Much You Are Making Up Lies…I Would Never Do That…I Think You && Eddie Are Perfect For Each Other…Plus Why Would I Want To Hurt My BEST FRIEND?

**LOREN:** Your Being Delusional!...Eddie Cant You See She Is LYING?!

**EDDIE:** -

**LOREN:** Watch This Video…

****She Gets Her Phone Out From Her Pocket && Turns It On…She Soon Regretted It ****

**** The Video Showed Cam && Loren Kissing At The Café… It Was An Old Video Someone Planted On Her…. ****

**EDDIE:** -

**LOREN:** Eddie?! She Probably Planted It On Here…I Would Never Cheat On Y-

**EDDIE:** STOP?!... I Trusted You…

**LOREN:** Are You Actually Believing Her Than "The Girl You Supposedly LOVE? "

**EDDIE:** You Don't Really Have That Great Of An Argument… && The Thing Is I LovED You…

**LOREN:** I Cant Believe You?!..

**EDDIE:** -

**LOREN:** Here…

**** Loren Hands Him The CD She Just Found Of Lea…Then Walks Out The Door With Cam… ****


End file.
